Where There's A Witch There's A Way (RE-WRITE)
by D3ANwasH3R3
Summary: Sam and Dean have been living the black and white life for as long as they've lived. And then comes a woman... a witch who comes and shakes up their world and makes them question the things they were taught.
1. Witch, who you stalking?

**A/N: Sooo, I've decided to re-write "Where there's a Witch there's a way", just because there's just so much I want to change and redo now that I've been doing this for a while now. Hope you guys like the remixed story and take this ride back to the beginning with me. Oh, and don't worry, this won't hinder TEB at all.**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Katie said propped up on her bike. She'd been sitting there for close to an hour and she was already beginning to get antsy. She stood there just staring at the beat door of the motel room and sighed as her mind drifted to how she ended up in this situation.

_Katie was sitting in the booth of the diner, resting her head on her hands as she waited for her coffee. She was tired, and needed something to boost her back up. She mentally prayed to whatever god was listening, that the sign on the outside of the diner, claiming to have the best coffee in the world was true._

_"You look tired" a familiar voice said and Katie opened her eyes to find someone she hadn't seen in a while. It was Gabe, the man she'd known for quite a while, but was still somewhat a mysterious stranger._

_"Good, because I am tired" Katie replied sitting back in her seat as the man took the seat across from her. She watched him carefully. She couldn't explain her fascination with the man, everytime she laid eyes on him she had the need to discover something she didn't know before. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, what are you doing in the middle of nowhere?"_

_"I need your help" Gabe said and Katie quirked an eye brow. It made her nervous that he needed her to do something he himself couldn't. She always figured there wasn't much he couldn't do on his own._

_"Ok, sure name it" Katie replied with a shrug. "You've helped me out more times than I can count" she looked over to him. "Why not?"_

_"There are these two guys, Dean and Sam" Gabe started. "They're like you, out there killing what goes bump in the night" Katie continued to listen trying to see where this was heading._

_"What about them?" Katie asked and Gabe cleared his throat. He suddenly became nervous, an emotion Katie had never seen him wear._

_"They're important, to the future of the never ending battle between good and evil" Gabe said. "Which means there will be a lot of trouble headed their way, I need you to protect them" he clasped his hands together. "You're going to have to get close, find a way to get them to let you in" Katie looked at him ready for him to give the punch line, because this was obviously a joke. If these hunters were anything like her, there was no way she could get that close. The number one unwritten rule among hunters was to not get close to anyone, even she knew that. Gabe stared at her waiting for a response._

_"Gee that's all?" Katie scoffed. "How the hell-" she remembered who she was talking to. "I mean how the heck and I supposed to get close to these guys, can't you just find some other way" Katie shook her head. The last thing she wanted was to be given babysitting duty of some random guys. And they were hunters which automatically meant she was going to dislike them._

_"Like I said they're important, and they're destiny is great" Gabe replied. "But they're human and with you there I'm sure you can protect them from things stronger than they are" Katie shook her head. "Plus it shouldn't be too hard to get them to trust you, I mean you're not too bad to look at, something human men like"_

_"I'm going to pretend there was a compliment in there somewhere" Katie said as the waitress arrived with her coffee. "Thanks" the waitress nodded before turning and walking away. "So let me get this straight, you want me to whore myself out to get these guys to trust me"_

_"I wouldn't use the word whore, but in a manner of speaking…" Gabe said and Katie threw a hand full of sugar packets at him. "You know what I mean, you have a way with people, they take to you immediately, all you have to do is get them to trust you"_

_"You say that like it's easy to do" Katie replied. "Trust is something earned and then you have to build on it, it takes time"_

_"Take all the time you need" Gabe said standing to his feet. "Look you owe me remember, and this is what I need you to do" he glanced around the diner. "So are you in, or what?" he turned back to Katie who looked back to him. She hated when he was questions in a way that screamed 'you know I'm right so just say yes already'._

_"Fine" Katie sighed grabbing her coffee mug and bringing it to her lips" I will find these guys and babysit them so they can live out this great destiny you speak of"_

_"Thanks" Gabe said._

_"You're-" Katie turned but he was already gone. Literally poof, not with smoke or anything just gone. "Welcome"_

It didn't take long for her to figure out their location. That would be the easy part of her mission. The moment she laid eyes on them, they screamed hunters. One freakishly tall, but when she saw him there was a book in his hand. He looked like the smart type. The other shorter, but obviously older. He looked like most of the hunters she'd come across, rough around the edges, definitely not some who takes in witch's off the street. She had her work cut out for her.

She followed them to some random motel, the kind of place you take someone you don't want other s to know about. The place looked like she could catch something just from sitting in the parking lot. She watched them go into their room, and now only waited for their next move.

She hated this, this is not what she did. She found bad things and made them go away. She didn't take stakeout duty on two guys who'd probably put a bullet in her the first chance they got. She fiddled with something on her bike.

"Now what?" she thought.

Dean lay back on the bed of their motel room flipping through the channels as he impatiently waited for his brother with news on their latest case. He finally flipped off the TV and turned to his brother.

"You find anything Sammy?" Dean asked and Sam glanced over to his brother. It was the fifth time in the last hour that Dean had asked the question and Sam was getting annoyed.

"Dean, just wait this-" Sam came across an article. "I think I found something"

"Well it's about damn time" Dean said sitting up from the bed. "What are we looking at here?"

"These deaths aren't the first" Sam read from his laptop. "There have been six so far, from the pattern it's two every year since 2007" he looks over to Dean.

"Who were the first victims?" Dean asked standing from the bed.

"Uh…" Sam turned back to his computer. "Lisa Marks and Kevin Price died 3 years ago, Carol died the same as Lisa, so I'm guessing there's going to be another murder"

Dean sighed walking out of the window. He peaked out and could've sworn he saw a shadow in the distance. Sam looked up from his laptop to his brother who was intently looking out of the window.

"Hey" Sam said. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah" Dean shrugged turning back to his brother. "Just thought I saw something" he clapped his hands. "So what now, go to the locals and see what they can tell us about Lisa and Kevin?"

"Good idea" Sam said standing to his feet.

"And so come the monkey suits" Dean says walking over to his bag and pulling out the suit. "I really do hate these things"

Katie was already getting antsy. She didn't realize how used to moving around she had gotten. All this just standing and watching was really getting to her. Her head quickly shot up when she heard the sound of their door open. She jumped off her bike, crouching down beside so they wouldn't see her. The first thing she noticed was that they'd changed into suits.

"Ok, so this is weird" Katie whispered to herself as the guys made their way to their car. She had to admit, she wasn't a car buff or anything but she did recognize a sweet ride when she saw it. "Where are you guys off to this fine evening?" as soon as they were in their car and pulling off, Katie hopped on her bike a followed after them, making sure to keep a good distance behind them. The questions kept popping into Katie's head, especially the moment the car in front of her stopped and Sam and Dean stepped out and walked toward a police station. "Ok" Katie said hopping off her bike and following the men inside.

"Will you stop messing with your collar?" Sam whispered over to Dean as he opened the door to the station.

"I can't help it" Dean replied. "I always feel like I can't breathe in this thing" Katie silently chuckled as she moved quietly behind them. Katie slipped in just behind them pretending to be someone just off the street as she took a seat in the waiting area. She grabbed a magazine off the table next to her, holding it up but keeping it low enough for her to keep an eye on Sam and Dean as they walked up to the front desk.

"What can I do for you boys?" the officer asked looking between Sam and Dean. Katie watched as the two men reached into their pockets and pulled something out.

"Hi, I'm Agent Wilson" Sam said before turning slightly to Dean. "And this is my partner Agent Harding" Katie watched impressed. They'd obviously done this before and if she weren't following them right now would actually believe them to be actual agents.

"Uh Sherriff Brown" the officer said turning to an older man who walked over. "These here fellas are from the FBI"

"Oh really" the sheriff replied walking over to Sam and Dean. "Well why don't you two come with me" Sam and Dean followed behind him. Katie watched as they got further away until they were in the sheriff's office. "What is the FBI doing here in my little town?" the sheriff closed the door.

"Damnit!" Katie cursed to herself. She really wanted to hear what was happening in that room. Sure it wasn't crucial to the whole protect these guys, but she was getting even more curious by the minute. It was in that moment that a metaphorical light bulb went off in Katie's head. Picking her bag off the floor, she began rifling through it before finally pulling out her IPod. She placed the ear buds in her ear and giving the room a once over, making sure no one was even paying any attention to her. Looking over to the door she whispered, ""_Ears of a bat, I call you to settle here, so I may hear what Dean and Sam were saying in there_". And soon their voices sounded in her ears.

"Sorry to come unannounced, but we're looking into the death of Carol Jordan" Sam and Dean said taking a seat across from the sheriff. The sheriff sighed running a hand over his neck as the memory of finding that young girls' body flashed into his mind.

"Right now, we have no leads of what could've done that to her" He looked back over to Sam and Dean shaking his head. "I swear to you after all these years in law enforcement, I've never seen anything like that" he rubbed his hands together the image still burned in his mind. "It was like something straight from a horror movie or something" The sheriff glanced over to a picture of his wife and daughter. Sam and Dean shared a look before turning to the man.

"Were you aware that Ms. Jordan wasn't the only one who died like this in your town sheriff?" Dean asked and the sheriff looked over to him, his brow furrowed.

"No" the man said shaking his head. "I wasn't, me and my family recently moved here about a month ago" he looked between Sam and Dean. "Who else died like this?" the thought of something like this happening before this seemed impossible.

" Well the first time the killings occurred…" Dean starting and the sheriff's eyes went wide.

"First killings?" Sheriff Brown asked interrupting. He assumed this only happened once before. "How many times has this been going on?"

"Well we've found about four times since 2007" Sam said and the sheriff looked over to the man. "In every case there's a male and female victim" The sheriff ran a hand through his hair. "Uh, the first victims were Lisa Marks and Kevin Price, have you heard anything about them?"

"No" the sheriff said. "I've never heard of them, but that's not too surprising, a lot of people are still warming up to me replacing the old sheriff" he stood to his feet. "But Rebecca out there at the information desk has been here since the place opened, she might know something that can help you" Sam and Dean stood to their feet and shook the sheriff's hand.

"Thanks for your time" the brothers said before turning and leaving the man's office. They spotted the short older woman and began heading over. Dean doesn't know how or even why his head turned to the waiting area, but it did and for a split second his eyes met a woman's who seemed to be looking right back at him. Sam looked over to his brother then to whatever was holding his attention, and that's when he too saw the woman. She was wearing a black leather jacket and some torn jeans with a bag in her lap. She was pretty that was for sure, her curly brown hair falling past her shoulders.

"Do you know her?" Sam whispered over to his brother who only shook his head before turning away from the woman.

"No, she just uh—" Dean couldn't place it, but he feels like he's seen her before. "Seems familiar that's all" Without noticing Dean nearly ran right into Rebecca. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" the older woman seemed to eye Dean up and down.

"That's alright, you can run into me anytime sugar" the woman said and Dean smiled nervously. "Now what is it that I could help you two fine fellas with?" Dean looked down to see the woman rubbing his arm a bit.

"uh—" Dean backed away from her grasp as they pulled out their badges and showed them to her. "We were just wondering if you knew anything about Lisa Marks or Kevin Price" The woman's expression soured at the names.

"What do you want to know about them for?" Rebecca asked turning back to the file cabinet she was previously looking through.

"It's just that we think there may be a connection between their deaths, and Carol Jordan's" Sam replied and Rebecca sighed before looking over to them. "So any information you have will help us out a lot" he added a little smile and that's when he had her.

"Well of course I knew them, after they died everybody knew them" Rebecca replied as she closed her desk and began walking to her desk. "You couldn't go anywhere without hearing their names"

"What about before they died?" Dean asked.

"Well I knew of them, this is a pretty small town, but we didn't run in the same circles" the woman said taking a seat behind her desk.

"And what circles did they run in?" Dean asked and Rebecca shrugged.

"All I heard was mostly rumors, but they sort of made sense if you would look at them" the woman folded her hands on her desk and sighed. "I heard they were into the occult, you know magic and spells and all that foolery" Sam and Dean shared a look before turning back to the woman.

"Is there any family in town that we could talk to?" Sam asked.

"Well I know Lisa had a sister, Allison. She was a weird one too, but she's the only one from the family who hasn't completely disappeared after Lisa and Kevin died" Rebecca looked over to Dean. "Last I heard the girl was checked into Crystal Lake Mental Institution, but I'm not sure the girl will be any help, she hasn't spoken a word since Lisa's death" Sam and Dean gave the woman a nod.

"Thanks for your help" Dean said quickly before he and Sam turned and headed for the door. On his way out, Dean's eyes once again landed on the mysterious woman, who too was looking back to him. This time she quick averted her eyes and began bobbing her head to whatever she was listening to. Dean shook off the weird feeling and followed his brother out the door.

Katie's eyes followed after the men, as they passed by her and out the door. There was only one question running through Katie's mind at this moment.

"Did he just look at me?" she couldn't dwell on it too longer. She quickly got to her feet and headed out the door to follow the hunters. They ended back at their hotel and Katie knew she wouldn't be able to sit out here all night and just watch their door. She figured they were in for the night, probably coming up with a next plan of attack. So she went into the front office and with a little bribery was able to get a room near Sam and Dean. The moment Katie got into her room her mind raced with the information she'd just heard.

She'd been brushing her teeth, telling herself that this wasn't her case, that she should let the guys handle it. The words occult and magic kept playing in her head. She knew the world of magic and knew how dangerous it could be if you didn't know what you were doing. This could be way above Sam and Dean's heads. She gargled some water and spit in the sink before going back into her room and taking out her laptop. It was about time she looked into this case.

After a few moment of internet searches and a bit of minor hacking skills Katie was able to get access to the crime scene photos. Katie leaned in closer to the photos and spotted something she was sure no one even noticed. She went through as many crime scene photos, she could noticing the same thing in each one.

"Wait a minute" Katie said standing to her feet and walking over to her duffel bag. Rifling through it she pulls out a book and begins flipping through the pages until she finds what she's looking for. She walks back over to her computer and holds the book next to the screen. The same symbol that's in this book is tattooed on the victims. Katie drops the book and sighs. "What the hell have these idiots done?"

The next morning Katie didn't want to miss the guys, so she slept as lightly as possible, which wasn't that hard. She didn't sleep much and when she did she would have really weird dreams of things that didn't even make sense. Peeking out of her window she saw them just as they were leaving their room. It was in this moment that Katie realized that she was really stalking these guys. She grabbed her bag and jacket and quickly made her way out of her room. She got on her bike and followed behind the impala.

She'd been following them for a few miles before they were pulling into the parking lot of a diner. Katie watched as the guys stepped out of the car and walked into the diner, before she too pulled into the parking lot as well.

"Aunt Ida's Diner" Katie read the blinking sign that hung above the diner. There was nothing overly fascinating about the place. She'd seen her fair share of diners, and they were all starting to look exactly the same. "I guess I could eat" Katie thought before slipping off of her bike and walking toward the entrance of the diner.

Sam sat across from his brother in the booth of the diner, his laptop open.

"So, I called the mental hospital where Carol's sister is admitted" Sam said glancing over to Dean who's eyes were roaming about the diner. There weren't many people, but that didn't mean that the place was completely safe.

"Really?" Dean looked over to Sam before picking up the plastic menu that was on the table. "Was her doctor's name Dr. Voorhees?" Dean chuckled before looking over to his brother but, Sam's face remained unamused. "C'mon Crystal Lake, Jason Voorhees, don't tell me you weren't thinking it" Sam just shook his head before looking back to the computer screen.

"Anyways, she's still a patient at the hospital, so we can go talk to her as soon as we leave here" Sam closed his laptop and slipped it into his bag before picking up his own menu.

Dean's eyes scanned the menu just as the bell above the door rang. He lifted his head to see a woman walk into the diner. The moment she walked in, he found himself unable to take his eyes off of her. She was attractive to say the least, but that was put in the back burner when he realized that he'd seen that woman before.

"Hey Sam" Dean said and his younger brother looked up from his menu and over to his brother. "That woman that just walked in" Sam turned to the woman. "Isn't she the one from the sheriff's station yesterday?"

"I don't know" Sam replied with a shrug. He couldn't say he was paying much attention. "Maybe, it's possible, why?" he turned to his brother.

"Doesn't it seem odd that she's been in two places we've been in , in two days?" Dean asked and Sam just looked over to him and shrugged.

"C'mon Dean, this is a small town" Sam replied. "It's probably just a coincidence, I mean this town probably doesn't have a lot of choices of places to eat" Dean shook his head before turning to look out the window.

"Ok, how about there" Dean said and Sam sighed before following his eyes. "That bike, isn't that the bike from our hotel, the one I said was a classic?" Sam looked at the bike and had to admit the familiarity. "So there's a woman's who we've seen in the past two days and a bike we've seen twice just today, and you don't find that kind of odd?"

"No, not really" Sam replied with a shrug. "Ok let's say the bike is hers and yes she was in the sheriff station yesterday and also staying at the same hotel, it doesn't mean she's following us"

"Then why does she keep looking over to us?" Dean asked and Sam's brow furrowed before looking over his shoulder meeting Katie's eyes before she quickly looked back down to her menu. "I'm telling you there's something not right with this girl Sam" Dean stood to his feet.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Sam whispered to his brother.

"I'm going to find out if coincidences really exist" Dean said before heading over to the woman's booth. Sam sighed before jumping to his feet and following over to his brother before he did something that could get them both in trouble.

* * *

**A/N: And there is the first chapter of the very first story... Again!**


	2. No, I'm here to help you-- Really

**A/N: And here is chapter 2!**

* * *

Katie was looking at her menu when she got the feeling that someone was coming toward her. She didn't need her powers to tell her who. Ever since she came in they seemed to be aware of her presence more than one should of their stalker. Without thinking Katie stood to her feet in hopes of making it out of the door. She grabbed her bag and was about to head for the door when a hand wrapped around her shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going?" Dean asked and Katie's eyes went to his. And for the first time she had no doubt that he was looking right at her.

"Uh.." Katie stammered. She racked her brain for a believable story. "I was actually just headed to the bathroom, never have five big gulps in one morning" she tried pulling from his grasp but he held on tighter. Katie's eyes turned to his hand on her shoulder, back to his eyes with a look that would've put fear in a weaker man but not this one. "Interesting" she thought for a brief moment, before she remembered that the ass was man handling her. "Hey guy, I'm not sure what type of girl you think I am, but take your hands off of me"

"Dean" Sam urged looking around as they began getting some unwanted attention.

"Sit" Dean ordered and Katie rolled her eyes. The hunter raised his jacket a bit revealing a gun. "Now" Katie shook her head. So she had a couple of options. She could use her powers to get out of this, or she could sit and see how this plays out. She decides on the second choice, she was actually talking to them, this could be her in. Katie nodded before sliding into the seat.

"Whatever" Katie said as Dean took a seat next to her and Sam across from them. "What is it that you want from me?" Dean pulled the gun from his pants pointing it toward her under the table.

"That's funny" Dean chuckled. "I was just about to ask you the same thing" Katie didn't like guns. They were primitive, noisy, and just plain messy. "You're following us, and we want to know why" Katie looked over to Sam who slightly shook his head before turning back to Dean. He sighed in frustration before pulling out his gun and slipping to Katie's side again, causing her to inch back a little.

"Now is that a gun or are you just really happy to see me?" Katie asked and Dean pushed the gun into her side harder.

"Dean" Sam warned before turning to Katie. "Look, are you following us or not?"

"How about or not" Katie replied looking over to the youngest Winchester. "C'mon you and your brother aren't just gonna shoot me right here in front of all of these people" she chuckled turning back to Dean. "That would be stupid and I would like to believe you're smarting than you look"

"Ok, so then tell me" Dean said. "How did you know we were brothers?" Katie mentally kicked her own self in the ass. If she didn't look suspicious before, she definitely looked suspicious now. Maybe there was a way to get around this.

"I mean, well—" she stammered looking between the two brothers, which was probably not helping her sound believable. "Anyone could look at you two and just know you're brothers, doesn't take a rocket scientist" Sam and Dean shared a look.

"Yeah, I'm not buying it" Dean replied pushing the gun a little harder into her side and pulling the clip. Katie knew it was going to happen sooner or later. She had a problem with her anger sometimes, and this guy pushing a gun into her side was definitely not helping. "Who the hell are you and why are you following us?" And that's when Katie had, had enough.

"That's gonna be enough of that" Katie said before she lifted her hand and with a flick of her wrist Katie made the clip flip back and then with a pointed a finger toward Dean making his hand place the gun back into his pants. "Haven't you heard the old saying, "Guns don't kill people, macho idiots with guns kill people" Both Winchester looked with wide eyes at the woman before jumping to their feet.

"Witch!" Both Winchesters say at the same time. They knew there was something off about this woman, but they didn't see that coming.

"You evil bitch!" Dean snapped. "It's you isn't' it, the one behind the murders" Katie rolled her hours. Of course on seconds after revealing her secret she would be accused of being a murder. "Answer me!" Katie looked around to see eyes looking over toward them.

"No" she replied. "I'm not the one behind these murders you jackass, I'm not evil" she shrugged. "A bit of a bitch, but definitely not evil" Katie stood to her feet as both men seemed to stand a little straighter.

"Yeah, like we're going to believe that!" Dean said. "After all of these years of hunting, you want us to believe you're the real life Glenda?" Katie shook her head.

"More or less, yeah" Katie said. "Look I'm here because you two need my help" Dean scoffed.

"Helped with what?" Sam asked and Dean turned to his brother in disbelief.

"Sam you've got to be kidding me?" Dean asked glaring over to his brother before turning back to Katie. "Please tell me you don't believe this—" he shook his head trying to think of what this woman was. "This—"

"Ok, let's be grown ups for a minute and stop with the name calling" Katie interrupting the man's rant. "You don't see me here calling you a macho idiot?" she tilted her head a bit. "Wait" she smiled. "I did call you that didn't I" she shook her head. "I'm sorry continue" Sam and Dean looked at the witch curiously. Neither had met a witch that seemed so normal. Well not normal, the woman in front of them definitely was not normal, but she didn't scream evil baby eater either.

"Dean, look I'm not saying that I trust her, but in the slight chance what she's saying is true, we could at least hear her out" Sam said and Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe this" Dean said throwing up his hands. He knew his brother had been out of the hunting game for a while when he was off to Stanford, but this was hunting lesson 101. There's no talking to witches, there's no listening to witches, you kill them and that's that.

Katie watched the oldest Winchester amused. A while ago this would've offended her, some not liking her simply because of how she was born, but now she didn't care. But this was different. The youngest Winchester seemed to be breaking some misconceptions she had about hunters.

"You know this place is supposed to be known for their pie" Katie said and Sam and Dean turned to her looking confused at her random comment. "I mean that's sure to turn that smile upside down, Mr. Grumpy"

"You know what, just talk you—" He shook his head. "Just talk" Katie nodded and they all sat back in the booth. This time Sam and Dean chose to sit next to each other, across from Katie.

"Ok, I'll talk, you'll listen, and no more guns" Katie said and Dean turned his head from her. "Agreed?"

"Yeah, agreed" Sam replied before nudging his brother.

"Whatever" Dean added.

"So what is it that you're supposed to be helping us with?" Sam asked and Katie turned back to him, seeing as he was the only one who wanted to listen.

"Your case" Katie said "You have a dead girl and assuming these murders are connected to the others, there's going to be another, a male sometime soon" she looked between the two men. "I'm here to help you find him before it's too late" Dean scoffed.

"And why would believe we even need your help" Dean snapped standing to his feet. "We've been doing this for a long time sweetheart, without the help of some pain in the ass witch" Dean looked over to his brother. "Sam, let's go" without waiting for a response he turned and headed for the door. Sam glanced over to Katie once more before standing to his feet and following after his brother.

"So you've probably already found the symbols that's on all the victims?" Katie asked her voice a little louder than intended. She looked around the diner for any unwanted attention, but no one seemed to be looking. Sam stopped and turned back to her.

"Symbols?" he asked and his brother stopped as well but only because he couldn't believe his brother was buying into this woman's game, whatever it was. "What symbols?"

"C'mon Sam, there are no symbols" Dean replied and Sam looked over to him. "We've both looked at the victim's photos ourselves and there are no symbols" he looked over to Katie. "She's trying to play us, and I for one am not listening to her crap anymore" he shook his head. "Now let's see Carol's sister before I'm old and gray" Dean turned and pushed out of the door.

"Look at the pictures again Sam" Katie said and he looked over to her. "And then see if I'm playing you as your brother seems to believe" Sam slightly nodded before turning and leaving. "What a first impression?" Katie sighed to herself before grabbing a jacket and heading out the door to follow after them.

Dean was still in disbelief as he drove the impala to the hospital. He still can't believe that he left that diner with that woman still alive.

"Can you believe that—" he shook his head. "There's not even a word to describe that" he scoffed. "And the nerve of her to assume we needed her help, especially since she's probably the one behind the murders" Dean glanced over to his brother who only seemed to be half listening as he looked down to his laptop. "What are you looking at?" He knew his brother had the heart of gold and all that, always giving people the benefit of the doubt, but she was witch. "Please don't tell me you believe that garbage" Sam looked over to his brother. "Sam, you looked at those photos, I looked at them and there's no symbols" Dean turned back to the road his hands gripping the stirring wheel.

"Dean there's no harm in just—" Sam stopped as he looked at the screens. Dean glanced over to his brother.

"What?"

"There's something" Sam said bringing the screen closer to his face. "It's small, but it's there" he looked over to Dean. "That's probably why we didn't see it before" he turned back to the screen. "But it's there, we need to see Carol's body to see if she has the same marking"

"Fine, we'll go to the morgue, after we talk to Lisa's sister" Dean nodded.

"So she was right" Sam said looking back over to Dean. He knew it was a long shot that his brother would even consider working with a witch. "Maybe we could—"

"Don't even think about it Sammy" Dean was shaking his head. "So she was right about the symbols, that still doesn't mean we should trust her" Sam shook his head as he turned to look back out the window.

"It probably doesn't even matter" Sam sighed. "We didn't even get her name"

It didn't take long to find the huge hospital that seemed to be placed in a secluded part of the town. Sam and Dean pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and looked over to the building.

"So, long lost cousin?" Dean asked looking over to his brother.

"I guess" Sam said shaking his head as they hopped out of the impala. Katie parked a good distance from them as she looked up to the institution. She watched as the brothers walked toward the entrance.

"Happy stalking Katie" the witch muttered to herself before climbing off of her bike. She tossed her bag in the bike's trunk before following after them.

As Sam and Dean arrived at the mental hospital, Katie was a good distance behind them.

"Looks like my stalking days are far from over" Katie thought as she followed the guys into the hospital. She quickly entered through the sliding doors dipping behind a lady and her wheel chair.

"Is that you Dolly?" the woman asked looking down to Katie. Not sure what to do Katie just smiled up to the woman, hoping not to gain too much attention. "I knew you would visit, they said you wouldn't but even after five years I knew you would come"

"Yeah" Katie said with a slight nod as she tried to split her attention between the woman and the brother. She watched as Sam and Dean talked and walked with a nurse before turning back to the woman. "Traffic was hell trying to get here, I'm actually starving, I'll be right back" Katie slipped past the woman just in time to see Dean and Sam walking over to a set of double doors.

"So you're Alison's cousins?" the nurse asked as she watched the nurse type in a code to unlock the door.

"Yeah, haven't seen or heard from her in a while" Dean asked as the door swung open. "Just want to see how she's doing after everything that happened"

"Cousins?" Katie thought. She had to admit it was a good lie, but it did have its risks.

"We didn't know Alison had much family" the nurse said as they walked into the restricted area. Katie wanted to catch the doors before they closed but didn't want to get too close and get caught. As soon as the coast was clear she ran up to the doors, but not in time to keep it open.

"Damnit!" Katie said looking around the lobby. She spotted a man in blue scrubs pushing a cart filled with scrubs and uniforms. "And there's my in" She followed the man to a locker room where he stacked the spare uniforms before leaving. Katie snuck into the room grabbing one of the uniforms.

"Nurse Katie" the witch says before taking off her jacket. When she was all done and donned her disguise with a simple spell she sent her clothes to her bag outside. She took a deep breath before leaving the locker room. "Just stay calm and don't look suspicious" Katie wasn't that great an actress and hoped she was caught too easily. She walked over to the doors Sam and Dean entered to see them still talking to the nurse. She quickly ducked her head under the small window when Dean turned in her direction.

"Thanks" Sam said as the nurse walked away. He looked over to his brother who seemed to be distracted by something. "Everything alright?"

"No, it's just I thought I saw something" Dean said. "Or someone?"

"You don't think she'd—"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough" Dean said before turning and heading to Alison's room. Sam glanced back to the doors before turning to follow after his brother.

Katie stood at the locked doors, pressing in codes, but nothing was working. She sighed when an idea popped into her head. She looked around to make sure no one was looking before placing a hand over the lock.

"Screw this" Katie says before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. "Lock that keeps me front and center, unlock now, so I may enter" there was a clicking sound before the door swung open. "There's definitely some perks to this whole which thing" Katie looked around once again before passing through the doors. She walked down the hall until she saw another nurse looking through a file at the front desk. "Uh excuse me?" Katie walked over and the nurse looked over to her.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked eyeing Katie suspiciously.

"I'm looking for Alison Marks room" Katie said with a nod. "The doctor wants to see her for her session" The nurse looked at Katie before turning and pointing down the hall.

"Forth door on your right down the hall" the nurse replied. Katie smiled and with a nod turned and headed for the room. The moment she stepped near Alison's door, she could hear Sam and Dean's voices on the other side. She peeked into the room to find Sam and Dean standing, watching as the young woman stood staring out of the window seamlessly unaware of their presence.

"Allison?" Sam said and Dean looked over to him. "Uh, Allison can you hear me?" Sam took a step toward the woman, while Dean stayed in place. This was definitely a Sam type of situation. "My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean" Sam looked over to Dean who only shook his head.

"C'mon Sam, this is pointless" Dean replied. Sam glared over to his brother before turning back to Allison.

"Look we need to ask you some questions about your sister Lisa" Sam replied, still no reply from the woman. Sam shook his head before turning back to his brother. "What do we do now?" Dean shrugged. Katie had, had enough.

"And you say you don't need me" Katie said walking into the room. Dean and Sam turned taking a step back as she walked toward them. "This seems like the perfect time to have a witch up your sleeve"

"I knew you were here" Dean said pointing to the woman. Dean moved his hand about to reach for his gun when Katie held up her hand.

"Really, just don't" Katie said and he looked over to her. "We did this already remember, I'm a witch so your gun really isn't a match" she looked between Sam and Dean. "Guys, really I'm just here to help, you want to ask her some questions and she doesn't seemed to be Ms. Chatty Kathy" Katie walked over and they stepped back once again.

"Ok, how can you help?" Sam asked and Dean scoffed loudly looking over to his brother.

"You can't be serious here Sam" Dean snapped. "Were you not listening to me during that car ride here" Dean turned to Katie. "Her, witch" Dean pointed to himself. "Us, hunters, we don't work with witches"

"Right now Dean, do you have any better ideas?" Sam asked and Dean glared at him before turning to Katie who shrugged.

"If you do I'll leave right now" Katie said and after a brief moment of silence Katie nodded. "That's what I figured, look we don't have much time, I have to do this before that nurse finds out you two aren't Allison's cousin and that I'm don't actually work here" Katie turned and with a flick of her wrist closed the door. Sam and Dean shared a look before turning back to her.

"Look, fine, you wanna help, but I promise you, you make any move I don't like, you're gonna be sorry" Katie just rolled her eye before walking over to stand next to Allison, who still just stared aimlessly out the window. Katie looked over to her for a moment and sighed. Whatever happened to her must have been big. "Allison, I'm Katie" Sam and Dean quirked an eyebrow. It was the first they'd heard her name, if that really was her name. "We know what happened to your sister was terrible and right now all we want to do is make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else"

"That's it?" Dean asked and Katie turned to him. "We could've done that"

"Would you just shush" Katie snapped before turning back to the woman.

"Did she just shush me?" Dean asked looking over to Sam who only shook his head before turning to Katie and Allison.

"Allison, I'm going to take a peek inside your head" Katie said raising her hand to the woman's head. "I promise it won't hurt one bit"

"How do you know that?" Dean asked and Katie turned to him.

"Because I've been doing this whole witch thing for a while now, now if you wouldn't mind I do need to concentrate" Katie said before turning back to Allison. "This may feel a little weird but it'll be over before you know it" Katie lifted her hands placing them on either side of Allison's head. Dean and Sam watched her closely as she began reciting something, he voice so low that they could barely make out what she was saying. Sam heard what sounded like Latin, but she spoke so quick and fluently. Neither knew what they were watching, when suddenly Katie's eyes began glowing a bright white light. The brother's shared a looked before turning back to the scene in front of them.

"Hey" Sam said taking a step toward Katie. "Are you alright?" Dean caught his brother's arm. Right now neither knew what the hell was happening and until they did, there would be no touching of the glowing witch woman.

"Sam—" Dean warned when Katie's eyes seemed to flash back to their normal color. She released Allison who stood as if nothing had happened .

"Whoa" Katie said turning back to the brothers. "That was a trip" she took a step toward them, when she stumbled forward. Without thinking Dean reached forward catching her arm and steadying her. In that moment they stood there, their eyes only on one another, before both remembered their situation. Dean quickly let go of Katie's arm taking a step back.

"Thanks" Katie said and he only shook his head in response.

"Don't mention it" he mumbled before turning back to her. "So, what did you find out?"

"Well a lot" Katie said turning to Allison. "That girl has a lot going on in that head of hers"

"Fine, well then how about you give us the cliff notes versions" Dean said and Katie turned back to him, her feeling of irritation clearly written on her face. "Did you find out anything that might help with this case?"

"Yeah, I did" Katie replied closing her eyes. "I would tell you but someone's com—" Katie was cut off by the door swinging open. "—ing" There standing was the nurse who'd lead Sam and Dean in, along with two clearly armed security guards.

"I looked into Allison's files" the nurse said glaring between Sam and Dean. "there are no cousins listed by your names"

"Well—" Dean said with a shrug. "We're third cousins, twice removed" he looked over to Sam.

"Uh—" Sam shook his head befor turning back to the nurse. "Right, yeah, her father's mother's is our uncle's, sister" Sam didn't quite know if that made sense, but it was worth a shot.

"Yeah, I'm not buying it" the nurse spat her eyes landing on Katie. "And who are you" she looked over Katie's clothes. "I know every nurse in this department, and you're definitely not one of them"

"Well you see, funny story" Katie said

"Save it" one of the guards said. "You three are coming with us" they took a step forward and without hesitation Katie raised a hand and with a flick of her wrist made everyone in the room freeze. She turned back to the brothers and twirled her finger toward both of them releasing them from the magic.

"What the—" Dean looked around the room as everyone seemed to before frozen in place. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything" Katie replied. "They're fine, which is less than what I'll be able to say for us, if we're still here when they unfreeze." And without a response needed Katie slipped passed the guard and ran out of the room. Sam and Dean looked around the room once more before turning back to the guards and nurse, noticing one of the guards slightly move. Without a word both brothers ran out of the room and out of the hospital catching up to Katie.

"What about—" Sam sputtered as they ran. "What about the security cameras, won't it be weird for them to see us coming in, but not going out?"

"Right" Katie said stopping and turning back to the hospital. " _Cameras that show us in this building, erase now so we can uh_—" Katie hated coming up with spells off the top of her head. They always sounded so weird. "_Get away without yielding" _ Katie turned back to the brothers who seemed to be staring at her with a look of both curiosity and suspicion.

"Yielding?" Dean asked.

"Hey, you try coming up with a spell on the spot like that" Katie snapped. "It's hard and annoying to think of words that rhyme"

"We have to get out of here" Sam said turning to Katie. "Can you tell us what you saw back there, after we see Carol's body to see if she has the symbol"

"Sure, but I've already seen the body" Katie replied. "I know a friend who's like a semi awesome hacker slash buffoon, but whatever, she has the symbol and he death is definatly connected to the others" Katie watched as the brothers shared a look. She noted that since she's actually met them, that they did this a lot. "I can meet you guys at the bar that's a block away from your hotel"

"Not following us uh?" Dean asked and Katie just shrugged.

"Look we know the one, we'll meet you there" Sam interrupted.

"Eight o'clock?" Dean asked. Sam looked between his brother and the witch and could've sworn he was witnessing some weird sexual thing. But he couldn't be, Dean literally hated this woman.

"Yeah, that's cool" Katie replied as her Dean's eyes never parted from each other. "I have nowhere to be" They were interrupted by the sound of an alarms, Sam looked over to his shoulder to the hospital.

"Looks like our friends are back" Sam said turning back to his brother and Katie who were still staring at each other. "We should probably—uh get going" Sam swatted Dean's shoulder. "Dean"

"Right, yeah, c'mon" Dean said turning and heading for the impala.

"Yeah" Katie said turning as well and heading for her bike. Sam stood there for a moment still confused at what just happened before shaking it off and running over to the car as well. Sam and Dean got into the car and sped out of the parking lot, both feeling at ease once the hospital was out of sight.

"So" Sam said and Dean looked over to his brother. "What was that back there, with you and the witch?"

"What are you talking about Sam?" Dean asked and Sam just shook his head.

"Nothing, I just thought" Sam turned to look out the window. "I think I forgot that you were, well you for a moment" Dean looked over to his little brother totally confused before turning back to the road. "Well at least we know her name now" Sam said looking over to Dean.

"Yeah" Dean replied his eyes trained on the road ahead of him. Sam shook his head before turning back to look out the window, unaware that the name 'Katie' was now echoing in his brothers head.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Not so black and white

**A/N: Oh Yeah, here you go!**

* * *

Sam and Dean arrived early. They wanted to scope the place out first, and place themselves strategically across from the witch when she arrived. The only problem now was that she was late. Dean looked at his watch before looking back up at the door. He couldn't explain why he was suddenly anxious.

"She's not here" Dean said looking over to his brother. "You think she bailed on us?"

"I don't know" Sam replied with a shrug. He looked at his brother curiously. He'd been acting strange for a while now. "What's it matter, you've wanted her out of our hair since we met her" Dean shook his head. "That hasn't changed has it?" Dean sighed. He hated when his brother played these head games.

"What do you think?" Dean responded the irritation clearly in his voice. "I don't trust and definitely can't stand her, I want the information she got from Alison's head before we're finding another dead body soon" Sam looked at his brother who turned away from him as he took a swig of his beer.

"Sure" Sam said turning and spotting a familiar face coming through the door. "Wait, there she is" Dean followed his brother's eyes and spotted Katie as well. Unknowingly the eldest Winchester sat his beer down and seemed to sit up a little straighter as she walked toward them. He shook his head when he realized what he was doing and he slouched back down. He mentally kicked himself as he repeated, 'she's a witch you idiot' in his head. She walked over and smiled at both of them and he couldn't deny that for a witch she was kinda cute.

"Sorry I'm late" Katie said taking the empty seat across from the brothers. "I had to change and then grab this book" she pulled a large brown book from her bag. "This is where I saw the symbols on our victims" Dean scoffed and both Katie and Sam turned to him.

"Our victims?" Dean repeated. He knew where this was going and was going to stop it before it even started. "So they're our victims now?" Katie furrowed her brow before turning to Sam who seemed to shake his head.

"Why, yes Dean, I figured I could call them that since we are now working together" Katie said placing the book on the table.

"Whoa, whoa princess" Dean said gaining a glare from Katie at his nickname for her. "I think you have this all mixed up, we—" he pointed between he and Sam. "Are not working with you" he pointed to Katie who tilted her head. "You have info we need and once we have it you can go on your way and do whatever witches do, Got it?" he reached for the book, but Katie was faster and pulled right from under his fingers.

"Oh" Katie said with a nod. "That's how this plays out, huh?" she shook her head again. "Well that plan doesn't really work for me, so how about I take my handy answers to everything book here, and all that nifty information I got from Alison and I just go about solving this case myself and you go do what meat headed hunters do" she shrugged. "I don't know shoot something or burp" she tucked the book back into her bag

"Wait!" Sam intervened. He gave his brother a glare before turning back to Katie. "Look my brother has problems trusting people, especially people like—" he didn't realize how wrong this was coming out.

"People like me?" Katie asked and he nodded a bit. "What, women?"

"No, I meant—" Sam shook his head. This was definitely uncharted territory.

"I know what you meant" Katie said with a smile. "I guess the whole witch thing takes a lot to get around"

"That's an understatement" Dean muttered and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Right, but look we're here and we can work together on this" Sam said looking over to his brother. "Right Dean?"

"Yeah" Dean said turning back to the pair. "What the hell?"

"Fine, well as I was saying the symbol on _our" _she stressed the last words looking right at Dean who only shook his head at her. "Victims are called the mark of the Gosagos" she opened the book to the marked page and slid it in front of Sam and Dean. "Lore says it's a demon who feeds on the soul of humans, and well then they're mutilated afterwards, the only visible markings is that symbol"

"So why are these people chosen?" Dean asked and Katie looked over to him. Was he actually making an effort? "What's so special about them?"

"Nothing really" Katie said and both Dean and Sam looked to her confused. "That's what I got from Allison. Her sister and brother we both members of this book club or at least that's what they were calling themselves"

"What were they really?" Sam asked.

"The town local cult" Katie replied. "Apparently worshipers of our demon friend here, which is all fine and dandy for those deemed worthy"

"Which I'm guessing Lisa and Kevin weren't" Sam said. "Or Carol"

"So they're deemed unworthy and voted America's next sacrifice" Dean added.

"Pretty much" Katie said." At least it explains Allison's becoming mute, I mean to witness something like that happening to your family" she shook her head. "I can't imagine going through something like that"

"Yeah, who could function after seeing someone you've spent your whole life with just die like that" Sam said looking over to his brother.

"Yeah" Dean said clearing his throat. This was border lining on chick- flick moment and he wasn't going to have that. "So what about the guys, where they come from"

"Well it's the tell- tell ritual, man and woman, there's so much out there about the whole man woman symbolism thing, but if you ask me it's all a crock, but to the followers of the Gosagos it's the truth so they choose a man and they chose a woman, neither knowing they're signing away their lives.

"So all we have to find is Carol's death buddy" Sam said. "You wouldn't by chance know where we could find him, would you?"

"Yes and no" Katie said. "I don't know the guys exact location, but I think I know where to look" she grabbed the book and slipped in his bag. "Allison followed her sister, so I was able to see where her sister's death occurred before they dumped the body, I guess we could start there"

"Where's is that?" Dean asked.

"There's an abandoned cannery right on the edge of town" Katie said. "Seems like the perfect place to hold your demon worshiping meetings, right?"

"Maybe, I guess we could check it out" Dean said as they all stood to their feet and headed for the door. Sam looked over to Dean whose eyes were on Katie's backside. The youngest just Winchester shook his head. They walked outside and Katie headed for her bike.

"Hey" she turned to Sam's voice. "Maybe you could ride with us" he turned to Dean who was glaring at him. "You know save time"

"No way" Dean said shaking his head furiously. There was a lot he was bending on with this case, but he wasn't bending on this. Not with his car. "That witch is not stepping a foot in his baby" Dean didn't leave room for an opposition before turning and walking over to the impala.

"Thanks Sam, but I'll be fine with my bike" Katie said looking over to her bike. "Plus, I wouldn't want to give Dean's baby my witchee cooties!" Dean glared at the woman before getting into his car. Sam only nodded before watching Katie walk over to her motorcycle. He turned and headed to the car already aware of what was waiting for him. Sam got into the car meeting the angered look of his brother.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean what?" Dean asked starting the impala's engine. "You know what, what were you thinking inviting that witch in my car" Dean pulled off, glancing up to see the headlights from Katie's bike behind them. "I mean I get the whole 'hey I'm a good witch' thing is new, but it's also weird, a little too weird to be true, so maybe we can at least keep some distance between us"

"Dean, I was just being nice, you know at least civil since we're working with her on this" Sam replies shaking his head. "Unlike you who's went above and beyond to be the world's biggest ass toward her"

"Well I'm sorry for hurting the poor witch's feelings, hell I didn't even know they had feelings" Dean shook his head. "Who cares, it just looks like I'm the only one here using their brain."

"Since when did that start?" Sam asked and Dean glared over to his brother before turning back to the road. "I swear it's like you're actually trying to hate her, even though she hasn't done anything that would suggest she's anything else than what she says"

"And the following, and the lies about knowing we're brothers" Dean said. "You can't be forgetting all of this Sammy"

"I'm not but I'm also paying attention to the fact that she seems to want to genuinely help and stop this thing before someone else dies" Sam replied. "Yeah, I've never seen a witch do that, hell I don't know many humans who would do that, but she is, at least give her that"

"Yeah, well something still isn't right with her" Dean said. "I can't put my finger on it, but she's hiding something"

"Everyone's hiding something Dean" Sam said and Dean looked over to him. "We're hiding something, so what is this really?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"It's just I've never seen you this worked up about anything" Sam replied. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you—" he stopped knowing it couldn't be true. But he knew his brother, he was acting strange.

"That I-?" Dean asked glancing over to his brother. He knew the words out of his brother's mouth were going to upset him, but he just had to hear what it was this time. "C'mon say it, I gotta hear this" Sam sighed and turned to Dean.

"I'd say that you might, kind of like her" Sam replied and Dean scoffed, but Sam noticed his brother slightly turn away from him. He was joking but his brother's reaction was enough for Sam to believe that maybe his joke wasn't too far off.

"Like her?" Dean repeated with a rough chuckle. "Wow Sammy" he looked over to his brother shaking his head. "You're said a lot of crazy things, I mean a lot, but this—" Dean turned back to the road. "This has to take the cake, I mean who could like that pain in the ass, miss know it all, who just so happens to be a witch"

"Well it seems like you've put a lot a thought into all the reason why you shouldn't like her" Sam replied still noticing Dean still couldn't meet his eyes. "So who are you really trying to convince?" The car went silent for a moment.

"You know what, shut up bitch!" Dean said his voice a little less confident than before.

"Make me jerk" Sam replied before turning to look out his window, a satisfied grin on his face.

It didn't take too long to reach the cannery. They all noticed the place was a good distance from the rest of the town it was the perfect location for any sinister activities.

"So this is the place?" Dean asked as he and Sam looked up to the place through windshield to the cannery.

"Yeah" Sam replied looking back to see Katie pulling up behind them.

"I still can't believe that we're working with a witch to find a demon" Dean said glancing back as well. "I swear this is like the twilight zone or something"

"Look Dean, I get you're still on the fence about Katie, but at least try to be nice, because whether she really is good or secretly plotting our demise, one thing remains true"

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"She could kill us with her mind" Sam replied before getting out of the car.

"Yeah, well she tries anything I do like she'll be sorry" Dean said to himself before getting out of the car as well and heading back to the trunk. Katie took off her helmet before walking over to the brothers who'd just opened the trunk. She peaked over to see Dean lift a false bottom and reveal an impressive arsenal.

"Wow" Katie said looking between the brothers. "You sure you have enough guns?"

"Not, really, we could use more" Dean said returning the sarcasm as he reached into

"Nah we could use some more but this is all we got" Dean said returning the sarcasm, then handing her a shot gun but she just waved it away.

"Uh, no thanks, I don't really do the whole gun thing" Katie said looking over to Dean.

"Well suit yourself" Dean said before loading the gun and handing one to Sam before closing the trunk. Guns in hand Sam and Dean took the lead as Katie followed behind them. Dean looked over his shoulder to Sam and Katie.

"Ready?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. He looked over to Katie who wasn't sure what she was supposed to do so she just gave him two thumbs up. Dean shook his head before turning back to the door and kicking it in. They stood there for a moment.

"Wow" Katie said. "That was dramatic" She walked past them into the building. "Ten bucks says the door was already open" Sam laughed and Dean glared over to him. The building was dark, the epitome of an evil cults layer, only thing missing was the evil cult.

"It's quiet" Sam whispered as they walked further into the building. Katie stopped and turned to them.

"Maybe we should split up?" Katie suggested. "Cover more ground" She turned as Dean took a step toward her.

"I don't know" Dean said. "We don't know what this thing is capable of you since you don't do guns—"

"Wait" Katie said holding up a hand. "Is this your way of showing that you care what happens to me?" Dean scoffed shaking his head.

"No" Dean replied as Katie took a step closer to him. Sam looked between the two suddenly feeling like a third wheel or something. "That's not—" Sam shook his head at his brother stumbling through his words. "I just meant—"

"Don't worry about me Dean, I've been doing this for a long time" she said before wiggling her fingers at him. "Plus I have my witchee powers, so I'll be fine"

"Fine but if anyone finds anything yell and we'll be there." Dean said. "And I can't believe I'm saying this" he shook his head before looking back at her. "But if we're going to be hunting this thing together then I need to know you have my back. Got it?" Dean said looking back at Katie.

"I have your back as long as you got mine." Katie said looking at Dean then Sam. There was another brief silence.

"Ok" Sam said looking between the two. "Glad we got that cleared up" Dean and Katie didn't move. "So can we do this now?" Dean and Katie turned to Sam who just pointed down one of the hallways. "How about I go this way" and the youngest Winchester was on his way. Katie turned and spotted a door that read stairs.

"And how I about I see where that takes me" Katie said and Dean looked over to the door. "Unless you want to, I don't want to step on anyone's toes with my witcheeness" She smiled. "Especially not a phenomenal—" Dean just turned and walked away and Katie shook her head. "How rude?" she did shine the light on the oldest Winchester's backside before turning and heading to the door. "I wonder where this is going to take me" Katie reached forward and opened the door to see a stairwell that leads down. Katie took a deep breath before taking the first step to see where those stairs lead. The dark stairwell was creepy to say the least, the only light coming from Katie's flashlight. She stopped when she thought she heard something from behind her. It sounded like footsteps. "Hello!" he voice seemed to echo. "Is somewhere there!" still no reply before shaking her head and continuing down the stairs, but soon once again heard the footsteps and stopped. She shinned the light back again. "Hey if someone is there, it's ok, I'm here to help you!" she once again waited for a reply. Shaking her head she turned only to come face to face with a hooded figure. Before she could even react the figure brought a stun gun to her neck shocking her unconscious.

"But who is going to help you" the figure said looking down to Katie.

Dean was shining his light down the hall, when he spotted another light heading in his direction. Soon he saw his brother walking toward him.

"Hey" Sam said as he walked over to his brother. "Anything?"

"Nah" Dean replied shaking his head. "You?"

"Nothing" Sam replied looking around the dark building. "Think we got the wrong place?"

"Don't know" Dean replied. "You see Katie?"

"No" Sam replied looking around again. "You don't think—" A scream interrupted Sam's question and both brother's shared a look, before bolting in the direction they heard the scream. They came to a door and without hesitation went running through and down some stairs. "Dean, look" they looked down to a flashlight that was lying on one of the steps.

"C'mon Sammy" Dean replied as the continued down the stairs to another door. They heard sound from the other side, and slowly opened the door to the cannery's basement. Carefully, both brothers moved to hide behind some boxes. "So I'm thinking this is the right place" Dean whispered as they looked around to the people in hoods that where on their knees as if praying in front of an altar where a large book rested.

"Dean" Sam said and Dean followed his eyes to cages that were on the other side of the cannery. In one they spotted Katie lying unconscious and in the other stood a frightened looking man who screamed again for help.

"There's no need to scream" one of the hooded figures said walking over to the caged man. "No one can hear you, plus it'll be over soon" it didn't seem to help as the man screamed again.

Katie let out a moan as she turned over on her back, her eyes fluttering open to reveal that she was definitely somewhere new and unfamiliar.

"What the—" she lifted her head and found that she was trapped in some sort of cage. "Really?" She placed her hand on her neck as she turned around to see where she was.

"Look who's finally awake" Katie turned to the voice to a hooded figure. She soon remembered the stairwell.

"Uh, yeah" Katie said standing to her feet. "I hope I didn't snore" The hooded man chuckled as he pointed a finger to Katie.

"You're funny" he said.

"Well, I try" Katie said walking to the bars of the cage. "I just don' think you'll be laughing when you're on the ground pleading me for your life" Everyone in the room looked up as the sudden sound of the town's bell clock seemed to ring.

"Midnight" the man said and Katie turned back to him. "It's time" he turned away from her and headed for the altar.

"Time for what!" Katie called after him but he only ignored her as he moved to stand behind the altar. The other hooded figures lifted their heads and looked to the book. The man began reading from the book and the others repeated after him.

"Why doesn't she use her powers to get out of the cage?" Dean whispered over to Sam who looked between Katie and the cult.

"I don't know" Sam replied. "Maybe she has a plan."

"Well whatever her plan is" Dean said cocking his shot got. "She better not get in my way when this demon makes his big entrance"

"Wait" Sam said looking over to Katie who was pointing and mouthing something. "I think she's trying to tell us something"

"I think she was trying to give you the heads up that you've been caught" One of the hooded people said to Sam and Dean.

"We're not the one she should've been warning" Dean said then shooting the hooded person. With that shot both brothers stood to their feet, guns locked and loaded before coming out of hiding. The hooded figures all turned in their direction. "I'm sorry are we interrupting something?" They were about to go toward the book when the ground started to shake, knocking them both off of their feet. Both sat up in time to see the ground beneath them crack open and a hideous creature appear.

"So I'm going to take a wild guess and say that's the Gosagos?" Dean said as he and his brother stared at the demon.

"You think!" Katie yelled and both brothers turned to see her flick her wrist and the door to her cage swung open. "I had a plan, but no you had be so—" she through her hands up and glared over to Dean as he and his brother stood to their feet. "So, you!" she walked to the next cage and looked to the frightened man on the other side. "So, hey—" she had no idea what to say to the guy who's been held captive by the evil cult. "I'm sure you want to go" the man just nodded. "Ok, so this won't hurt… I don't think" the man's eyes went wide. _"Keeper of those who have been made to disappear, hear me now, please lend me your ears, return him home in one piece, return him home where he will find peace" _ The man looked around curiously as swirls of light surrounded him until he was gone. Katie turned to the demon staring right back at her. "Uh, you didn't want to eat him" she pointed to the hooded figures. "I think they dropped him on the floor" The Gosagos ran toward Katie grabbing her and tossing her against the wall.

"Katie!" Dean yelled before lifting his gun toward the demon and letting out a shot. The Gosagos turned growling at the eldest Winchester, seemingly unaffected by the shots. Before they knew the demon was heading in Dean's direction. Dean and Sam fired shot after shot to the demon but it didn't stop the thing at all as it ran to them and knocked the guns from their hands and tossed the men aside like rag dolls, Sam one way and Dean the other.

"Guys!" Katie called standing to her feet, grimacing at the slight pain in her arm. She looked over to Sam, who landed closer to the altar. "Sam!" the man sat up rubbing his head, but he brought his eyes to her. "The book, destroy the book and he's gone" Sam nodded before standing to the book. The Gosagos' eyes cut to Sam and was about to charge him, but Katie ran in front of him, swinging her wrist and sending the monster flying. "Sam, the book, it won't stay down long" Sam nodded before turning back to the book. Katie walked over and held Dean to his feet.

"Thanks" Dean said looking over to Katie only nodded before looking over to the demon. Sam was about to grab the book when the cult members seemed to grab him by the arms and pull him away.

"Guys!" Sam yelled and they both turned to see more members of the cult surrounding them.

"Any ideas how to get out of this?" Dean whispered over to Katie as a loud growl sound from behind them. They both turned to see the Gosagos walking toward them. "Seeing as we just became the next sacrifices"

"Well first I do this" Katie said with a flick of her wrists and the hooded figures all froze, but not the demon that seemed to get angrier. She twirled a finger at Dean, who looked around before turning to Katie. "Book, now!"

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked and Katie took off her jacket. "No—"

"No time to argue" Katie said before running toward the demon. "Dean, the book!" Dean stood there for a moment in awe before turning and running toward the altar where his brother and the cult stood froze. He shook his head before looking down to the book. "Son of a—" Dean looked up to see Katie tossed to the ground. "Will you destroy that damn book already!" Katie stood to her feet and charged toward the monster again. Dean dug in his pocket and snaked out his lighter. The lighter flickered a couple of time before a steady flame came and as soon as it did, Dean placed the flame at the corner of the book and it ignited as if soaked in gasoline. Dean lifted his head just in time to see the demon burst into flames. "Well it took you long enough!" Katie yelled out of breath as she lied on the floor. She lifted a hand and with a flick of her wrist everyone unfroze. Dean turned to see the hooded figures release his brother and remove the hoods from their heads. The look on all of their faces was unmistakable. They looked totally and utterly confused.

"What-?" one of the once hooded men asked. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"Uh?" Dean started sharing a look with his brother. Both turned to Katie who was now sitting up on her elbows looking over to them.

"Ok, people this way!" Katie yelled and everyone turned to her. "_Keeper of those who have been made to disappear…" _

Later that night, Katie leaned against her bike, gripping her arm watching as Dean and Sam packed up their trunk. After a moment Dean closed the trunk and both brothers turned to her.

"So none of them will remember what happened last night?" Sam asked and Katie shook her head.

"They won't remember what happened any night" Katie said standing from her bike.

"How's the arm?" Dean asked and Katie looked over to him to her arm and shrugged.

"It's fine" she replied before bringing her eyes back to his. "Don't worry about it"

"I'm not, I just—" Dean said before shaking his head. "Never mind" he turned and headed toward the driver's side of the impala. Sam watched his brother get into the car before turning back to Katie.

"You sure you're ok?" Sam asked and Katie nodded.

"I'm fine" Katie replied turning and sliding on her bike. She looked back over to Sam. "Goodbye Sam" He waved bye before watching her pull off into the night. Sam stood there for a moment before turning and getting into the car as well.

"What?" Dean asked looking over and noticing the look on his brother's face.

"Nothing" Sam replied shaking his head before turning to his brother. "It's just, that—" Sam pointed in the direction Katie had drove in. "I mean I've seen a lot in my life, but nothing like that"

"I know what you mean" Dean replied and turned and cranked up the impala's engine.

"Makes you think huh?" Sam said and Dean looked over to him. "Maybe everything isn't as black and white as we think" Dean just looked at his brother before turning and pulling off.

The next morning found Sam and Dean sitting in the diner once again. Dean looked out the window while Sam looked down to his menu before glancing over to his brother, who seemed in deep thought.

"Hey" Sam said and Dean turned to his brother. "How's your head?"

"I'll live" Dean said running a hand over his head before turning to look back out the window.

"So" Sam said. "You think we'll see her again?" Sam asked and Dean turned back to him. "Katie, I mean?" Dean shrugged, before turning his head a small smile creep to his face.

"I can say for sure, yes" Dean said. Sam furrowed his brow before following his brother's gaze to the familiar face that was sitting in the corner. Sam turned back to his brother. "What the hell?" Dean stood to his feet and Sam did the same as the both headed in Katie's direction. Katie was looking down to her menu, before getting the feeling that someone was walking toward her.

"And here I was thinking you had turned in your stalker cap" Dean said and Katie looked up to them as they sat across from her in her booth.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself Dean" Katie said holding up her menu. "A girl's gotta eat" Katie looked back down to her menu, what about you guys , I thought you would've put this place in your rearview by now"

"Yeah, well like you said" Dean said and Katie looked over to him. "We gotta eat" Katie shook her head before looking down to her menu.

"So where are you headed next?" Sam asked and Katie looked over to him and shrugged.

"I usually go wherever the road leads me" Katie replied. "What about you guys?"

"We heard about these strange disappearances a couple of towns over" Sam replied. "Thought we'd check it out" Katie nodded.

"Well good luck with that" Katie said before looking over to Dean who looked as if he had something to say. "What?"

"Nothing" Dean said shaking his head. Sam elbowed him in the side and Dean glared over to him. "I mean—" Dean turned back to Katie. "I mean thanks" the last part was mumbled, so Katie leaned forward a bit.

"What?" she asked. "I didn't hear you"

"I said thanks" Dean replied a little louder. "For your help, back there"

"No problem, it's what I do" Katie replied. "Just don't tell anyone, if word gets out that me, the evil witch of the US is helping people, it could really take a hit to my rep"

"Funny" Dean replied snatching the menu from her hand and looking down to it.

"Wait?" Katie asked and they looked over to her. "Are you two really dining with witchee ole me?"

"Is that a problem?" Dean asked and both Katie and Sam looked at him with genuine surprise.

"No" Katie said with a smile. "Not a problem at all" she looked over to the waitress. "Can we get two more menus, please" the waitress nodded before bringing the menus over. "And here I was getting use to the whole stalker thing, I was going to get the whole black outfit and everything" she shook her head. "I guess that shopping trip is out the window" Both Sam and Dean shook their head as they looked back down to their menus. "This is nice" she thought before looking back down to her menu.

The table grew quiet and after a moment Dean's eyes looked over his menu to the woman across from him, who was biting her bottom lip trying to decide what she was going to order. His eyes trailed back to her lips, but he soon mentally kicked himself before looking back down to his menu.

"Dude!" Dean yelled in his head. "She's still a witch, so it could never happen" Dean thought to himself.

They sat around the table and ate their breakfast, talking like normal people. Soon the brothers forgot that the woman across from them could kill them with her mind, and Katie soon forgot that the men across from her wouldn't hesitate to shoot her if she so much as scratched her nose wrong.

"Boy am I stuffed" Dean said as the three hunters walked outside.

"Well I would hope so after eating the entire left side of the menu" Katie replied gaining a glare from Dean, but she only smiled. Why did she like annoying him so much?

"Ha ha" Dean said. "There you go with that awful humor of your" Katie stuck out her tongue at the mature. "No sense of humor and immature, I feel sorry for the bastard that scoops you up"

"How do you know I'm not already scooped up?" Katie asked and she could've sworn she saw a flash of something in his eyes. But it was gone as fast as it came.

"Not that this hasn't been fun" Sam said interrupting the bickering before it escalated. "Which it has really, but I think we should go, before I end up in another uncomfortable situation" he turned to Katie. "Well I guess, goodbye, or not, I mean we're bound to see each other again"

"Yeah" Katie replied reaching out to shake Sam's hand. "Wait, let me see your phone" Sam looked at her confused for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling it out and handing it to her. "I'll just program my number in here, just in case you guys need my help with anything"

"I wouldn't expect too many of those calls" Dean said as Katie handed Sam back his phone. "This was definitely a one-time thing" he shook his head. "This whole thing—" he gestured between the three of them. "Was weird and didn't make any sense"

"Some of the best things in life don't make sense Dean" Katie replied with a smile and she could've sworn there was a smile on his face, but it too was gone in a flash. "But you have the right to your opinion" she turned to Sam. "And you have my number just in case" Sam nodded. "Well it was—" she sighed. "Interesting to meet you guys"

"Understatement" Dean said before turning and walking over to the impala.

"Sam" Katie said and the man nodded before turning and heading to the car as well. Katie looked over to Dean for a moment, whose eyes were on her as well. He gave her a nod before getting into the car, his brother doing the same. Dean started the engine of the impala and glance up to the rearview mirror as Katie turned to her bike. He shook away any impossible thoughts that ran through his mind.

"She's pretty cool" Sam said and Dean didn't say anything before pulling off.

Katie looked over her shoulder to the retreating impala before sighing. She shook her head before turning back to her bike.

"And where do you think you're going?" A voice said from behind Katie causing her to jump a bit. She turned to see a familiar face.

"Son of a—" she placed a hand over her heart. "Good to see you too Gabe" she turned back to her bike. "Well I thought I'd go looking for another demon to kill" she chuckled. "Another ghost to back in the ground" she looked over her shoulder to the man. "You know, same old, same old"

"Well then we have a problem" Gabe said and Katie turned to him fully. "Your jobs not done"

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked. "I helped them with their demon problem and they both came out alive" She shook her head. "What else did you want me to do?" A smile came to Gabe's face that only made Katie uneasy.

"Much, much more" Gabe replying before disappearing.

"That tells me nothing!" Katie yelled into the air. She shook her head. "Great" she turned and slid back on her bike. "Just when I thought my life of stalking was over" sliding on her sunglasses, Katie revved up the bike's engine and pulled off, heading right after the impala.

* * *

**A/N: Remember when we had no idea who this Gabe person was? For those who still don't, it's pretty crazy, just wait and see!**


	4. My Witchee Senses Are Tingling

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, here's the latest chapter for you!**

* * *

Stalking was unusually tiring. In Katie's opinion that is. Following someone who doesn't know it and trying to keep it that way was really hard. She had to say in the past month she learned a lot about the Winchester brothers. Sam was the smart one, always had a book, but Dean was the complete opposite. He was a woman chasing, borderline alcoholic. But both shared some traits. They were both diligent; where ever they went they kept their eyes open to the people and places. She could tell that it came from years of training.

Katie stuck to the shadows, unsure of when to make her presence known to them. They were smart, they weren't just going to welcome her with open hands. Everything had to seem like a coincidence. Which is why she currently stood above her bike… correction her now smoking bike.

"I'm sorry" Katie said frowning down to the bike. But this was all part of the plan. "Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the greater good" the bike looked so pitiful as it leaks something as well. "Don't look at me like that" she ran a hand across the seat. "You know we've been through some good times, and I promise one day I'll make this up to you" She heard the sound of an engine and turned to see the black car in the distance. "Right on time boys" Ruffling her hair a bit she takes a step forward and holds out a thumb.

"What's that?" Sam asks noticing something smoking in the distance. Both he and Dean squint to get a better look. "I think that woman's bike is broken" Sam glances over to his brother who seems to have a totally different expression.

"Hey, she's kinda hot" Dean comments and Sam turns this time noticing something about the woman.

"Wait" Sam says leaning a little closer in his seat. "Is that who I think it is?" There was no doubting it once they got closer.

"I think it is" Dean says pulling over to the side of the road a couple of feet from the woman. They sit there looking over to her and she just stares back at them holding a hand over her eyes as if trying to see who they are. "It's our favorite stalker witch"

"How many times do I have to tell you, she's not stalking us" Sam replies looking over to his brother. "You're just being paranoid"

"Yeah, whatever" Dean says looking back over to Katie.

"This is a coincidence though" Sam says and Dean just shakes his head.

"Let's hope so" Dean replied before getting out of the impala, Sam doing the same. Katie looked over to the boys and couldn't help the smile that came to her face. This was a bit of a change, actually coming face to face to them.

"You have got to be kidding me" Katie says with a chuckle. Sam and Dean look to her just as confused. "Out of all the people who could've stopped, I mean the world is riddled with murders, robbers, hell even demons, but out of all of them you two are the ones to stop when I'm in a crisis"

"Katie" Dean greets first and Katie turn to his. "It's good to see you too"

"How about I pretend I didn't hear that sarcasm" Katie replied and Dean only shrugged. She turned to the youngest Winchester. "Sam"

"Hey, so this is weird" Sam replied and Katie only nodded in agreement. "So what's going on?"

"As you can see" Katie says turning to her bike. "My bike and I are fighting and she's winning" Katie looks back over to Dean who's eyes are on her for a moment before he snaps out of it. "_Was he just—"_ Of course he wasn't just checking her out. Katie shakes her head. "Now there's smoke and stuff dripping" Dean walks over to get a look at the bike, crouching down to get a look at the leak. "I think it's oil" this time Katie's voice is closer and Dean turns to see her crouched down beside him. The smell of engine oil and honey passes by his nose and he swallows hard before standing back up to his feet and putting some distance between him and the witch.

"Well why don't you just use your witchee powers to fix it?" Dean asks and Katie only shakes her head. "It was very popular misconception that all witches could just say a spell and fix all of their problems. The truth was that wasn't always true.

"Powers?" Katie says sarcastically. "Wait, I'm a witch so I can do a spell and fix my bike?" she points at him and grins. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"So I'm going to take a wild guess from all the sarcasm that you can't?" Sam asks and Katie looks over to him.

"If I could, I would've already" Katie replies and she can tell from their expression the suspicion was already starting to settle in.

"Why not?" Dean asks and Katie sighs turning to him. She really hates talking about her powers and the hows and whys of them. She always felt it made her too open, and she really didn't know these guys that well. "Something wrong with your powers?"

"No" Katie replied running her fingers through her hair. "It's just sometimes magic can be tricky" she notices the confusion. "Look using magic for one's own personal indulges can end badly in some cases which is why I try to avoid it" It wasn't a complete lie.

"Personal indulges?" Dean asks and Katie turns to him and glares. She expected questions, but this was just getting ridiculous. "So what, you can't poof in a box of chocolates to yourself"

"In a matter of speaking, yeah" Katie replied. "Look it's called personal gain, my powers have a purpose and using them every time my car breaks down isn't its purpose"

"What is their purpose?" Dean asks and Katie turns to him.

"Believe it or not Dean they were meant to do good, help the helpless and punish the evil and all that jazz or whatever" Katie replied. "Using my powers otherwise could have some consequences"

"What kind of consequences?" Sam asks and Katie shakes her head trying to think of an example.

"Uh, ok let's say I used my powers to fix my bike then while driving the bike I lose control and crash. That sort of bad stuff." Katie says looking between the brothers. "Okay are there any other questions or are you here to help me?" Sam and Dean share a look before turning back to the woman. "I've been sitting here for a long time, my phone has no signal, and I'm hungry" A sudden sound of thunder roars around them and Katie chuckles to herself before throwing her hands up in frustration. "And now it's about to rain"

"Hey, chill ok" Dean says and Katie glares at him. "Excuse us for being a little suspicious, we don't know a lot of witches who have do's and don'ts with their powers"

"Well if I'm not mistaken you actually don't know any witches but me" Katie stated. "And if I'm right, which I usually am, you only know one good witch" she places her hands one her hips and gives him a look. "So are you going to let me use your phone to call a tow or what" Dean doesn't say anything and Katie sighs loudly before walking over and placing herself right in front of him, once again bringing them too close for Dean's liking. "Please" Dean shakes his head before reaching into his pocket and snaking out his phone. Katie holds out her hand but Dean doesn't hand it over. "What?"

"I don't have a signal either" Dean says before looking over to his brother. "what about you Sam?" Sam pulls out his phone as well and checks.

"No signal" Sam replies before looking over to his brother. "Think we're in a dead zone or something"

"No idea, but it's about to be a wet zone in a minute" Katie replied. "You guys think you can just drop me off to the nearest gas station and I'll just use the phone there" She looks over to Dean. "And then we can finally get out of each other's hair—again" Dean smiles over to her and she thinks she's got him.

"That's gonna be hard" Dean replies and Katie looks back to him confused. "See that would entail you riding with us in my car, which just isn't going to happen" Katie scoffs.

"So what you're just going to leave me here in the middle of nowhere when it's about to rain?" Katie asked. She looked over to Sam who looked as upset with his brother than she did. Katie turned back to Dean. "Why, because you're afraid of your car getting my witchee cooties?" The guilt had got to be getting him, at least that's what she was hoping.

"Give us a second" Sam said walking over to his brother and pulling him aside.

"Don't even" Dean started. "Don't let the cute face and the big brown eyes fool you Sam" Dean glances over to Katie who's looking back over to them looking impatient. "she's still a witch remember, we do not trust witches"

"No, I remember Dean, we don't trust evil witches" Sam replies glancing over to Katie who seemed to be kicking at the dirt. "And nothing she's done seems evil to me, I mean what is the possible end game here?" Sam turns back to his brother. "Kill us, because she's had chance after chance to do that" Dean looks over to Katie and had to agree with his brother. But something still wasn't right.

"Well maybe it's all part of some big elaborate—"Dean says looking over to Katie who's now just standing there with her eyes closed and a hand on her head as the wind blows passed her. Dean's mouth is once again suddenly dry as he turns back to his brother who's looking at him confused. "Some big elaborate plan of hers" Sam just gives his brother a look and Dean knows that it's no use.

Katie looks over to the brothers who are deep in conversation about her. For a moment she thinks that it was no use, that the guys who were taught not to trust anyone but each other were just gonna leave her to the coyotes. Suddenly Sam and Dean turn to her, Sam smiling and she knows the youngest Winchester won this one.

"Fine" Dean says as he and Sam walk over. "We'll give you a ride, but if you try—" Katie holds her hands up in surrender.

"I know, I know" Katie sighs. "If I try anything you'll bust a cap in my ass" she looks up to the sky as dark clouds start moving in. "Now can we go before this storm hit" Katie just turns and walks over to her bike and pushes it behind a bush. She grabs her bag off the ground and follows after Dean and Sam to the impala.

"Bust a cap in my ass?" Dean says shaking his head before looking over to his brother. "Who talks like that?" Sam just chuckles before walking over to the car as well.

Once inside, Katie can't help but admire the car she'd been tailing for a month. She looks over to Dean and can't help but feel a little proud of herself. She didn't know the man well, but she knew this car was his prized possession and he was letting her inside. Maybe there was more to Dean Winchester than she knew. She smiled at the thought, but then just shook it away.

"Ok" Katie says clapping her hands. Sam and Dean turn in their seat to see her smiling wildly. "Anyone know any road trips games?" Both brother's just shake their head as they turn back around.

"This is going to be a long drive" Dean says before cranking up the engine and pulling off.

Soon the rain started in and it was a little heavier than anticipated. Dean squinted his eyes trying to see through the windows.

"I didn't know it was going to rain this hard" Katie said her head leaning forward to look out the windshield.

"Dean" Sam said looking over to his brother. "Maybe we should find somewhere to pull over, at least until the storm is over"

"What do you think I've been doing this whole time?" Dean asked keeping his eyes on the road. He liked to think of himself as one awesome driver but even he wasn't going to take any chances in this weather. "There's nothing on this road, it's like we're in the middle of nowhere"

"Wait" Sam says spotting some lights up ahead. "I think I see something" Dean and Katie follow his eyes, both with two totally different reactions.

"Awesome" Dean sighs as he pulls up in front of the house.

"Ok" Katie says. "Creepy house in the middle of nowhere doesn't really scream sanctuary" she looks between the brothers. "Do we really think this is a good idea?"

Dean scoffed at her use of the word 'We'. They were not a 'We' and they were never going to be a 'We'—ever.

"Well we" Dean said gesturing between him and Sam. "Think it's raining ass outside" Katie shakes her head. "We" he once again stresses a finger to him and Sam. "Also think we don't want to be in this car with someone who talks entirely way too much" Dean turns in his seat and looks up at the house. "So we're going inside that house, but if you feel so strongly about it, don't let us stop you from finding a nice house that isn't in the middle of nowhere princess" Katie just huffed angrily before sitting back in her seat.

"You know what fine" Katie snapped before reaching for her door and stepping out of the car. "Let's just walk into the beginning of every horror movie." They all run up to the door and notice the sign the sits in the window.

"Hey, look it's a bed and breakfast" Sam reads before looking back to Dean and Katie. "So three strangers showing up won't seem too weird" Sam reached forward and pressed the doorbell that was loud even from the outside. They stood there for a moment, but no one opened the door.

"Well look at that, no one's home" Katie said turning toward Sam and Dean. "You know I'm sure there's a place further down, a place that has neighbors and doesn't house a family of cannibals"

"Not so fast there princess—"

"Will you stop calling me that" Katie snapped.

"There's other cars here" Dean said pointing to the cars the were parked in the driveways and in front of the house. "Someone's here and I'm not driving in that rain" Dean reached forward and pressed the doorbell again.

"Dude if it's that big of a deal I will driv—" Katie was cut off by creaking of the door opening. They all turned to see a short, plump woman , with red hair smiling at them.

"Well, hello there" the woman said looking between the three newcomers. "Look at you, come on in before you catch your death out there" the woman moved aside letting the Winchesters and Katie inside. Katie had to admit the warm heat from the fire place and the aroma of hot chocolate and cinnamon was a lot better that the cold and rain outside.

"Yeah, I think you were right" Dean whispered over to Katie as they followed behind the woman. "This place is a regular Satan's laboratory" Katie rolled her eyes at the man.

"Can I get you something" the woman asked turning back to them. "We have, coffee and warm milk and my own special hot chocolate"

"No thank you but we could use some rooms until morning Miss…." Sam said to the woman.

"Where are my manners." The woman said with a light chuckle. "My name is Lorraine Harris but everyone calls me Lori." She looked around the place with a smile. "Me and my husband run this here B&B." Lori walked around the front desk. "Let me check to see if there is anywhere we can fit you three in."

"Any thing you have will be fine" Sam said and the woman smiled over to him before looking into a big book that sat on top of the desk. They waited patiently for reply as the woman searched for them a room. Katie felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she looked over her shoulder.

"Well there we go" Lori's southern voice brought Katie back to attention. "It's your lucky day, we have one more room available" Katie could've sworn she just misheard. She pushed Sam out of the way and brought her hands to rest on the front desk.

"I'm sorry I think I have water in my ears or something" Katie said. "Did you just say one room?" the woman just nodded with a smile. "Ok so that's not gonna work" Katie pulled the book from the woman's hands and began looking through it. "There has to be another room somewhere, I mean doesn't have to be fancy"

"She's right" Dean said pushing Sam out of the way so he was now at the front desk. "I've been trapped in a car with this woman, and there's definitely no way I'm sharing a room with this wit—" Katie looked up and glared at him. "This whippersnapper" Sam and Kati just looked at him and shook there heads.

"Well I'm sorry" Lorraine said plucking her book from Katie's hands. "But we only have one room available, a double" she noticed the three sharing looks. "I think you should know the next motel is a couple of hours away and believe it or not this storm is supposed to get worse"

"Thank you" Sam said pushing himself between Katie and Dean. "One room will be fine, we'll just have to bear with it until the morning" he looked between his brother and their new witch friend. "Right guys?"

"Right" Dean and Katie both mumbled. Lorraine smiled as she reached behind her grabbing their keys.

"Why don't I show you to your room" Lori said before walking around the desk. "Just follow me up"

"This is going to be a long night" Katie said straggling behind when that strange feeling once again hit her. She turned this time when she could've sworn she heard whispering. She stood there for a moment trying to hear it again, but nothing happened.

"Hey!" Dean's voice called and Katie turned to see him, Sam and Lori staring down to her. "You coming or what?" Katie rolled her eyes before climbing the steps as well as they were lead to their room. Katie stopped at the top of the stairs looking around one last time.

"Yep, there is definitely not right about this place" she whispered to herself before following after the others.

"Well here you are" Lori said after opening the door to their room. They all walked in and noticed the hideous floral wall paper that covered the walls. "Now the bathroom is over there, and there's some fresh towels in the closet" she pointed to a very old television with rabbit ears. "I doubt that old television is going to be any good in this storm" she looked around the room. "What else am I miss—oh yes, dinner will be served in about an hour" she smiled. "We're having my special stew" Katie chuckled and the woman looked over to her.

"Everything you make is special huh?" Katie asked looking out the window. "Special hot chocolate, special stew" Katie looked over to Loraine. "I bet you're real special huh?"

"Uh, I guess" the woman answered confused by the question.

"Uh, thank you so much" Sam said as he began to usher the woman out. "Well we better get settled"

"Right, well then I'll leave you to it" Lori replied before walking out of the room. Sam closed the door and turned back to their room of awkwardness. Katie sighed before walking over to the old phone and bringing it to her ear and Sam walked over to the bathroom. Dean just stood there for a moment before going over to sit on one of the beds.

"C'mon" Katie said pressing buttons, but there was no sound. "Well this is perfect, no dial tone"

"The storm must have messed up the phone lines" Sam suggested has he came out of the bathroom, towel in hand. He tossed on to his brother and one to Katie.

"Thanks" Katie said catching the towel as they all began to dry off. "Yeah I guess" she walked over to look out the window again. "Man my bike is going to be a mess when I get back t it"

"You're right there" Dean said and Katie turned to glare at him. "I'm talking totally damaged, like it probably won't even be a bike anymore"

"Thank you for that Dean" Katie said. "You have a way with words, I mean they just make me feel so warm on the inside" she threw her towel at him hitting him in the head.

"You're welcome" Dean replied before lying back on the bed and closing his eyes.

"And I think that is enough bonding" Katie said before looking over to Sam. "I'm just going to go downstairs by the fire" Sam nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Dean replied and Katie sent him another pointed look. She shook her head before turning and leaving the room, slamming the door on her way out.

Dean opens his eyes and looks over to see Sam looking back at him shaking his head.

"What's with the look?" Dean asks and Sam only shrugs his shoulders.

"Nothing, it's just all this sexual tension is kinda making me sick" Sam replied lying on the other bed.

"Seriously Sammy, not this again" Dean replied turning away from his brother. "There is no sexual tension between me and that woman, I feel nothing but annoyance mixed with distrust and—" Dean scoffed. "You know what I have no idea why I'm explaining myself to you" Dean shook his head and cut his brother a look. "Sexual tension? Ha! I think you've been inhaling way too much special hot chocolate"

"Whatever you say Dean" Sam said closing his eyes. "Question though, what color are my eyes?" The question seemed to throw Dean for a loop because he sat up a bit from the bed and looked over to his brother.

"What?" Dean asked.

"My eyes, what color are them?" Sam asked still keeping his eyes closed.

"Wha—I don't know green?" Dean answered. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing it's just you've known me my whole life and don't know that my eyes are brown, not green" Sam said. "Yet I shouldn't let Katie's big brown eyes fool me"

"What?" Dean asked and Sam just laughed to himself.

"Nevermind Dean" Sam said before turning over on his side to try and get some sleep.

"Just so you know I'm seriously confused right now" Dean said.

Katie walked down the hall of the B&B, still upset about everything that was happening that wasn't part of the plan.

"I can't believe him" she mumbled to herself. She hated that she was letting Dean get under her skin the way he was. "What a jerk" Katie kept walking until something stopped her right in her tracks.

"HELP ME!" A voice scream. Katie whirled around trying to find it's source. "PLEASE,HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" She stopped when she thought she knew the direction and came from and she went running like a bat out of hell.

"Hello!" she called hoping whoever was screaming could heat her voice. "Where are you!" Katie ran hoping to find someone, but she was only lead to a door at the end of the hall. She walked over to the door and slowly brought her ear to it trying to hear anything from the other side.

Everything was silent, as Katie stood there her ear pressed to this door, trying to calm her breath. She could've sworn the voice came from inside this—

"Can I help you with something" the voice nearly made Katie jump out of her skin.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Katie asked looking around the empty halls. She only shook her head before turning back to the door. "Whatever, look I heard screaming, someone in desperate need of help and I think it was coming from inside." She looked back over to the man. "Can you go find someone with a key so I can make sure whoever it was is ok?"

"Well there's no need for that, seein as I gotta key" the man said and Katie looked back over to him. "But I don't reckon hearin any screaming down this here hall" he looked back to the door. "And I doubt the people on the other sid of that door will appreciate someone just barging into their room.

"Wait, you're Lorraine's husband?" Katie asked and the tall, lanky man nodded.

"Yes, I'm Jimmy Harris, but everyone around her tends to call me Jim" he said before turning back to the door. "Now, I'm sure if we know on the door, whoever is in here will be just fine" Jim raised a fist and knocked lightly on the door. A moment later the door swung open revealing a pretty big guy. He looked annoyed at the sight of Katie and Jim.

"Yeah, can I help you?" he asked and Katie only glared trying to peek inside the room.

"Actually, no you can't help us with anything" Katie said before pushing passed the man inside the room. "I heard a woman screaming for her life" the room was empty and Katie turned back to the man. "Where is she?"

"Honey" a voice sounded and they all turned to a confused young woman who was coming out of the bathroom. "Who are these people?"

"Uh, hi I—" Katie started. "I heard a woman screaming and I thought—" she shook her head. "Are you alright?"

"Screaming?" the woman asked both annoyed and confused. "Look I don't know what you're talking about, but I want you to get out of our room now" Katie watched as the woman walked over to her boyfriend and he brought a protective arm around her.

"Ok lady I don't know what you've been smoking, but it's time for you to go" the boyfriend said pointing toward the door.

"I'm so sorry" Jim said as he and Katie headed for the door. "I promise nothing like this has ever happened and will not happen again" He looked over to Katie. "C'mon miss, let's leave these fine people alone" Katie only nodded before following the man out of the room, and having the door slam behind them. Katie turned back to the angry inn keeper.

"Look, miss I don't know where you're from, but around here we do not like people lying to get attention" the man snapped.

"But I—" Katie looked back over to the door. She had no way to explain this. Something definitely was going on in this place. She turned back to Jim who was waiting for his apology. "Right, I'm sorry I guess the whole lack of sleep thing is getting to me, why don't I just go back to my room" Jim nodded and watched as Katie walked back down to the hall.

"Alright, now I'll see you at dinner" Jim called after her. Katie sighed and plastered on a smile before turning.

"Yeah, I'll—" she stopped because the man was suddenly gone" She looked around the hallway, but it was totally empty. Katie only shook her head before almost speed walking back to her room. She pushed open the door. "Alright guys!" she slammed the door causing Sam and Dean to almost jump from their bed.

"What the—"

"Ah" she held up a hand toward Dean. "I knew there was something wrong with this place, my witchee senses have been tingling ever since I stepped foot in this place" Sam and Dean looked back over to her confused, their brains still trying to wake up and catch up to what was going on. "We have a problem"

Of course they did.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. Thanks for reading!**

**Questions:**

tigereyekum : To answer your question, the story is pretty much the same, there's just some things I wanted to do differently with formatting and the amount of detail on somethings.

**Hey anymore questions from anyone, feel free to ask. I'm always looking for ways to be a better writer and I can do that if I can help clear up any confusion or just plain curiosity!**


	5. The Anomaly

**A/N: And here you go!**

* * *

Dean groaned as her sat up from the bed. He'd just managed to actually sleep before the crazy woman come in.

"What is it now?" Dean said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Well remember when you accused me of being paranoid?" Katie asked. "Well suck it, something weird just happened"

"What do you mean weird?" Sam asked sitting up from his bed. He watched as Katie began pacing. "What happened?"

"Ok, so I was on my way down stairs when all of sudden I hear this woman's voice screaming for help" Katie looked over to Sam. "She was yelling that someone was trying to kill so I ran trying to follow her voice when I ended up outside of one of the rooms"

"Ok, so what was happening to the woman?" Dean asked and Katie looked over to him and she could see he was doubting her story.

"That's just it, some guy opened the door and his girlfriend was in there but she was fine" Katie said shaking her head. "I followed the voice to that room and then nothing, I don't know what it is" she looked over to Dean. "Oh, but there was the creepy owned who just showed up and then just disappeared"

"Who, Lorrain?" Dean asked. "She didn't seemed creepy to me, weird but not creepy"

"It wasn't Lorraine, it was her husband Jimmy" Katie said walking over to take a seat on the bed next to Sam. "He showed up before we into the room and then was just gone when we left"

"So what are you thinking?" Sam asked and Katie looked over to him and shrugged. "Ghost?"

"Oh c'mon Sam, you have to see what this is" Dean said and Katie turned to glared at him. "She didn't want to come here in the first place so now she's making up stories to get us to leave" he turned to Katie. "You want to go some place fancy princess, then be my guest but we're not going anywhere" Dean stood to his feet and just waltz into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm not making this up!" Katie yelled toward the bathroom as she stood to her feet. She shook her head before turning back to Sam. "Sam I'm not making this up and right now the last thing I want to do is leave, something's going on in this place and I'm going to find out what"

"I believe you" Sam replied honestly standing to his feet as well. "So what should we do first?"

"I guess we do what we do best" Katie replied. "Find what goes bump in the night and go bump it back" Sam laughed before following her out the room.

"And another thing—" Dean said coming out of the room, but stopped when he saw that the room was empty. "Where did everybody go?"

Katie and Sam walked through the halls of the bed and breakfast keeping an eye for anything that even seemed strange.

"So where did you hear the screaming?" Sam asked and Katie pointed a finger further down the hall. They walked a little further when Katie stopped.

"Ok, so I was standing right here" Katie said before feeling the hairs on the back of her hair stick up. She reached over and grabbed Sam's arm and he just stood there looking confused.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked looking around in case something was happening.

"Yes" Katie replied when the lights went out all around them leaving them in darkness. "Something is very wrong"

Dean had enough with the waiting and went in search of his brother. He knew he was with the witch and the thought alone made him feel uneasy. She was the last person he wanted to find on the side of the road. He thought once they'd left her outside that diner, that would be the end of it. But then came the weird dreams he shouldn't have had about a witch, someone he was taught to hunt. Now she was back and the weird and strange right with her. Dean dug in his bag in the dark until he felt what he was looking for. Soon the light from his flashlight, shone through his room.

"Now what happened to the lights?" Dean said to himself as he walked out of the room. He shined the light down both ends of the hallway, but saw nothing. Suddenly he wondered if Katie might've been right about this place. He sighed before venturing down the dark hallway with his flashlight in hand. He was going to find his brother. The walk was silent and seemed endless until a sound from behind him cause him to stop. He quickly turned around ready to attack but he caught himself as his light reveal none other than Lorraine the inn keeper a lantern in her hand.

"What are you doing in these dark halls all by yourself?" Lorraine asked. Dean looked around wondering how this lady go so close without him noticing.

"Where did you come from?" Dean asked and the woman chuckled.

"I was just going around to pass out some candles since the storm knocked out our power." The woman said shinning a light on the bag of candles she was carrying. She looked back up do Dean. "I do not believe you answered my question?"

"I was looking for my brother and the girl we came with." Dean replied. He had to admit this woman was a little creepy. "You haven't seen them, have you? "

"No I haven't. But I haven't seen much of anyone seeing how there are no lights." The woman said lightly laughing again. "But if I happen to run into them I promise to let them know that you're looking for them." She sighed as she began to move past him. "But I better get going, I still have to pass out the rest of these candles"

"Yea thanks" Dean said to Lorraine as she faded into the darkness.

"Oh!" the woman called back to him only her face showing with the lantern. "Dinner is nearly ready, you should be making your way to the dining room to get a good seat"

"I might just do that" Dean said before watching the flicker of her candle disappear. "Okay so that was creepy" Dean said as he turned to continue his search for Sam and Katie.

Katie and Sam walked aimlessly down the dark hallways, using their cellphones as flashlights to at least give them some light.

"There's something here" Katie said stopping and reaching over to grab Sam's arm. "I can feel it"

"I know what you mean" Sam replied glancing around the hallway. He hadn't been able to shake this weird feeling for a while now. "It's like we're being followed" Sam felt Katie squeeze his arm. "What's—"

"I think I hear something" Katie whispered and they both searched for a source.

"Wait" Sam said spotting a light in the distance. "Over there, do you see that?" Katie turned and saw the light as well.

"Sam, is that you!" Dean's voice called from down the hall and Katie scoffed.

"Of course it's him" Katie muttered to herself.

"Dean, yeah, down here!" Sam called back and they watched as the light and Dean moved closer until her was standing right in front of them.

"So any luck finding your imaginary casper?" Dean asked pointing his flashlight in Katie face blinding her.

"Very mature" Katie said smacking the flashlight away. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well maybe I thought tonight was a good might for a dark hallway stroll" Dean replied and even he could see the look of disbelief on her face.

_"Someone help me!" A beat of silence and then, "He's going to kill me!" _

"Whose making up stories now?" Katie asked smugly as they all turned in the direction where the voice came from.

"Yeah, yeah" Dean replied. "Let's go find out where the screaming came from" Dean moved past her taking the lead.

"Hello!" Sam called into the darkness, but there was no response. "We're here to help, just tell us where you are" they waited for a response but didn't get one. Though something else happened. Something that cause the three hunters to stop dead in their tracks.

"Ok" Katie said as they all began looking around the hall. "Is it me, or did it just get really cold all of a sudden" the hunters instincts kicked in as the all kept their eyes open for anything that might pop out at them.

"And that can only mean one thing" Dean said looking down to his flashlight as the light began flickering until it was completely dead. Sam and Katie looked down to their phones, the batteries drained before dying all together. They all stood there in pitch darkness in an eerie silence that was broken by a force that seemed to knock them all off of their feet.

"Damn" Katie said pushing herself to her feet. "I don't think Casper wants to place nice" she brushed off her clothes. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah" Sam and Dean replied. Dean reached using his hand to search for his flashlight before finding it and picking it back up.

"Ok, so I think we can all agree that we're dealing with a ghost here" Sam stated. "I say we find out who and send them on their way"

"I agree" Katie replied. "So where do we start?"

"I'm thinking with our creepy in-keepers." Dean said and they both nodded. "Anyone hungry?"

The once bright B&B was now dark and illuminated by the flickering of numerous candles placed around. Katie held onto the railing as she followed the guys down the stairs. She stopped when she got that familiar feeling. That feeling she'd had for as long as she could remember. That feeling that seemed to happen when something was a muck. She turned her head at the sound of what she could only describe as childish giggling.

_"Are you here to help us?" _

Katie looked up the stairs into the darkness. The child's voice was plain as day. She was tempted to go back up when she felt someone touch her hand. Katie turned back to see Dean looking up to her.

"Keep up princess" Dean said before moving his hand and turning and heading back downstairs.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Katie called after him as she followed him and Sam. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Dean asked glancing over his shoulder her.

"A voice" Katie replied. "I think it was a child's voice?"

"You think it's our ghost?" Sam asked keeping his voice low as they neared the dining room.

"Don't know" Katie replied. "The voice we heard upstairs was clearly a woman, a grown adult woman"

"this is great" Dean said. "Now we have a whole family of ghosts to deal with" They soon entered the dining room. They found three seats easily and sat down. For some reason Katie's eyes went to the two empty seats that sat across from them. She looked around to the faces that were sitting at the table and noticed the couple from earlier was missing.

"Hey" Sam said and Katie turned to him. Dean looked over to her as well. "You ok?"

"I'm not sure yet" Katie replied turning back to the seats. Sam and Dean shared a look both shrugging.

Up in room above the rest of the guests were the man and woman who were late for dinner. The woman dug around in her suit case as her boyfriend stood by the door.

"Henry, I swear this place is getting weirder and weird the longer we're here" the woman said glancing over her shoulder.

"I know" Henry replied. "But remember Stace, we're out here in the morning"

"Morning can't come fast enough" Stace replied grabbing a few clothes from her bag. "I think I'm going to take a bath" she turned to her boyfriend who walked over and placed his hands on her waist.

"Well don't be long" Henry said. "I'm going to head downstairs to save us some seats for dinner" he placed a kiss on her lips before turning and leaving.

Stace turned and headed for the bathroom quickly turning on the water and letting the tub fill. She slipped out of her robe, letting it fall to the floor before stepping into the nice hot bath. Stace leaned back against the tub the single light from the candle flickering in the corner. She suddenly sat up when she felt something move underneath her, but that was impossible. But then again it was dark and old places like this did tend to have rodents. Stace groaned before grabbing the sides of the tub as she tried standing, but she couldn't. Something—not something it was a hand, a hand had wrapped around her ankle and pulled her with a strong tug pulling her under the water. She fought as hard as she could to break free, but it didn't matter, whatever or whoever was holding on to her, had her in a tight grip. Soon the need for air became too great and Stace opened her mouth, the water filling her lungs and inevitably she drown.

As soon as the man walks into the dining room, Katie recognizes him instantly from earlier. He takes one of the seat that's placed across from them. His eyes look up and meets her and his expression turns sour instantly.

"Hi" Katie says awkwardly with a small wave, but the man ignores her and turns away.

"Friend of yours?" Dean asks leaning in a to Katie.

"Far from it" Katie replies turning to him finally noticing how close he really is. For a moment they stay there, eyes on each other before the both realize the situation and suddenly put distance between them. Katie turned and scractched the back of her neck. Something suddenly just felt wrong. "It's here" Katie whispered and Sam and Dean turned to her. "Or they're here, whatever, the ghosts are here I can feel them" the brother's soon keep their eyes open. They were in a room with a bunch of civilians, that could spell trouble if the family of Caspers decided to show up.

"Bon Appetit" Lorraine said uncovering a pot in the center of the table.

"What's that?" One of the guests asked standing up a bit to peak inside of the pot.

"Well this is my great grandmother's world famous secret stew." Lorraine said stirring the stew with a spoon. "Don't ask me what's in it cause it's a secret and if I told ya I would have to kill ya" everyone was silent as they looked over to her unsure if it was a joke or not when suddenly the woman just started laughing. The guests nervously laughed.

"Why don't I help you honey" Jimmy said standing to his feet to help his wife serve the guests. Katie suddenly closes her eyes as her stomach flips.

"Guys" she said when suddenly the candles that were on the table are suddenly blown out by a mysterious wind. The guest sit there for a minute in confusion as the roar of thunder sounds from out side.

"Darn it there must be a window opened somewhere" Jimmy said. "I'll go get the matches" soon the man came back and re lit the candles on the table.

"Something's going to happen" Katie whispered.

"Well we figured that much" Dean whispered back, looking around the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harris I've been looking around this beautiful house and noticed the antiques." Another guest asked while eating his stew.

"Yes. This place is full of treasures. This place use to be booming with people too unti-" Lorrain sighed and they looked over to her to see a sudden sadness flash over her face.

"Until what?" Sam asked as Lorraine arrived at his bowl.

"Oh nothing its just a story my mother use to tell me" Lorraine replied scooping some stew into Sam's bowl.

"Story?" Dean said and they looked over to him as he placed a hand on Katie's shoulder. " Katie here loves to hear stories, she didn't learn to read until she was fifteen" they all looked over to Katie who just smiled and nodded.

"Yep" she replied before secretly kicking Dean in the leg causing him to glare at her. "I just love a good story" she looked back over to Lorraine. "Please tell us"

"Well okay then. Tonight seems like a perfect night for ghost stories any way." Lorraine said heading to her seat and sitting down. "My great, great grandfather Arthur built this house so him and my great, great grandmother Margaret could raise their family. Everything seemed perfect. They had the perfect house, perfect marriage and three beautiful children. But then grandpa Arty was called in to the war. He was gone for years and years. Everyone assumed he was dead. Until one rainy day like this one he returned. My grandma Maggie was so happy but she didn't stay happy for long."

"Why,what happened" Katie asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well my mother said my grandpa Arty came home different from the war. He was cold and distant. And he would never take off that bravery medal he was given. Maggie said there was a darkness in his eyes that she didn't recognized. She even said once, that man wasn't the man she married. And she was right. The story goes that Grandma Maggie began having an affair with their butler and Arty found out. So on another stormy day like this one Arty just snapped. He got Maggie and forced her into the bath tub where he held her under water and just drowned her. Then he went looking for the kids. He found my great uncle Jack and my great aunt Susan. And he drowned them as well. He then went looking for my great grandmother, but she heard all of the screaming and hid. Then he finally gave up the search and shot himself" Lorraine finished looking up to the surprised faces. "It was a real tragedy" and then she began eating her own stew.

"Where were they buried" Sam asked then realizing it was kind of an odd question to ask with this crowd."You know uh- just wondering"he added.

"Well our family has a small cemetery plot behind the B&B. That's where Maggie and her children were buried. But Arthur's body was burned. The town didn't feel he deserved a burial." Lorraine said before turning and talking with another guest.

Katie turned back to the man who sat across from her who's eyes were glued to the door. That's when she realized that his girlfriend wasn't with him. Katie watched as the man stood to his feet and left the dining room.

"You think this Arthur guy's ghost is still here" Sam asked. Katie turned to the youngest Winchester and shrugged.

"It makes sense." Katie replied . "The voice I heard said "he's gonna kill me". Plus it's the only lead we have, so lets roll with it"

"One problem, if the body was burned then this isn't going to be an easy salt and burn" Dean said. "Something else is keeping his spirit here, and in a place this big, with no lights that could take a long time to find"

"Well nothing bad has happened yet" Katie replied. "So, maybe we have time to look around"

"Someone help!" this time the voice was male and the hunters were sure everyone heard this time. "I think she's dead!"

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Dean said standing to his feet and going to find out what was happening. Katie and Sam followed after him.

"Everyone just stay calm" Jimmy Harris standing to his feet. "I'm sure this probably some joke after Lori's story" he whispered something to his wife before she stood as well. "We'll be right back" The couple then went to find the source of the scream as well.

"Down there" Katie said pointing toward the only open door in the hall, the light from the candles inside caught her eye. They all ran down to the room, slowly stepping in.

"Hello!" Dean called.

"In here!" A man's voice called and they followed his voice to the bathroom. That's where they found him cradling the motionless body of his girlfriend on the floor. "I just—" the man sniffled bringing the towels tighter around her body. "I just came in here and she was under the water" he shook his head. "This can't be happening, she can't be dead" Katie moved past Dean and Sam and knelt down beside the man and grabbed the woman's wrist. She was freezing and there was no pulse. Katie looked up to Sam and Dean and just shook her head signaling to them that the woman was gone.

"Guys" Katie whispered standing to her feet. "Maybe we should—" she tilted her head to the bedroom. They guys nodded before following her back to the room as Lorraine and Jimmy move passed them to get to the bathroom.

"So our ghost has started killing" Sam whispered. "That means we don't have time to figure out what the hell is keeping him here"

"It's happening again" they hear Lorraine whisper as she and Jimmy head for the hallway. The three hunters share a look before moving to catch up with them.

"Hey!" Dean says and Jimmy and Lorraine turn to him. "Did you say it's happening again?" he noticed the look the couple shared. "Has something like this happened before"

"What?" Jimmy said shaking his head furiously. "I think you misheard my wife she just said, 'That poor woman' the man ran a hand over his balding head. "Nothing like this has happened before. Katie could spot the lie from a mile away.

"Look" Katie said stepping forward. "If this has happened before and it's happening now I doubt it's just going to stop. We—" she looked between Sam and Dean. "We can stop this, but you have to talk to us, tell us what you know" the couple once again share a look, the obvious uncertainty was written all over their face, but soon Lorraine finally gave in. She turned back to Katie and nodded.

"Ok, you did hear me right" the woman said. "This has happened before, people, women actually just mysteriously drowning" she looked over to her husband. "And first we thought it was just a coincidence, but it kept happening and kept happening" her husband to her hand and gave a gentle squeeze. "We thought we were cursed.

"This is going to be a weird question" Sam said and they looked over to him. "Your great, great grandfather, Arthur, did he leave anything here"

"Why?" Jimmy asked both confused and suspicious. "What does that have do with anything?"

"Please, just trust us" Katie said. "It sounds crazy, but we believe Arthur still maybe here" she watched the looks on their face. "His ghost anyways, and if his body was burned like you said it was then that means something else is keeping him here." This was the part Katie always hated. The moment after turning someone's life upside down, and you just had to wait to see how they would react. They were either going to call them crazy and run away or they'd actually believe them. The couple is silent for a moment before sharing a look.

"Well right now, after everything I'd say we're inclined to believe anything" Lorraine sighed. "But I don't know how easy it will be. Someone his things are still around the house and some was storage in the attic." She shook her head. "I don't know how helpful that is"

"Lor why don't you go downstairs and tend to the rest of the guests and I don't think you should tell them what has happened just yet. I don't want to scare them. And I gonna see what that poor man wants to do with his girlfriend." Jimmy said.

"What are you gonna do with her body" Lorraine asked looking back to her husband.

"I don't know." The man said shaking his head. "We're gonna have to keep her here until the morning when the phones are working so we can call the authorities and they can work it all out" Lorraine nodded before turning and heading downstairs as he husband went back into the couple's room.

"So what now?" Dean asked turning to Katie and Sam. "This is gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack, in the dark"

"We could split up" Sam suggested. "Take different parts of the house to search"

"And by that time someone else could be dead" Dean replied.

"I think I have a better idea" Katie said and the brothers turned to her waiting for this bright idea.

"We're listening" Dean replied with slight annoyance.

"Well what's the point of being a witch if you can't at least cut through some one the grunt work?" Katie asked smiling a bit.

"Well are you just going to stand there smiling?" Dean asked and Katie's smile quickly turned to a glare. "Do whatever it is you do before grandpa Arty show up again"

"Fine" Katie says take a few steps forward. "Step back and don't move"

"Hey, we're not in any danger with this, are we?" Dean asked and Katie shook her head.

"Not if you stay back and don't move" Katie replied. Sam and Dean share a look before they both a couple of steps back just to be safe. She looks down both sides of the dark hall before closing her eyes and raising her hands.

"_Bound and Binding. Binding Bound. See the Sight ,Hear the Sound. What was lost ,Now is found. Bound and Binding , Binding Bound.'_

Sam and Dean stare in amazement as a light seems to appear and grows until a large round ball of light is hovering above them.

"He left behind a big ball of light?" Dean asked and Katie scoffed looking over to him.

"No you stupid ass" she turned back to the light that suddenly started moving down the hall.

"So what, now we play follow the mysterious ball of light?" Dean asked. Sam and Katie ignore his question as they follow the light. "Hey, why not?" he followed as well.

"So where is it going?" Sam asked looking over to Katie.

"It's leading us to what's keeping Arthur here" Katie says as the light disappears behind a door. "And I'm guessing it somewhere behind door number one" the witch walks over and grabs the doorknob and is almost immediately thrown down the hall.

"Hey" Dean says going over to help her. "Are you ok?" he reaches a hand to help her .

"Yeah, at least we know we're looking in the right direction" Katie says before grabbing Dean's hand and suddenly a there's a spark. They both look confused before shaking it off as Dean helps Katie to her feet. "Damn, I'm going to have a headache in the morning, I just know" she ran a hand over her sore head.

"Well at least you'll know how it feels to hear you talk" Dean replied and Katie smacked his arm.

"You're hilarious" Katie replied sarcastically as she moved back to the door.

"Oh, you want see if he can toss your ass further this time?" Dean asked and Katie turned back to glare at him. Katie just shook her head before turning back to the door, this time waving her hand in front of it causing it to pop open.

"Wah freaking lah boys" Katie said turning to Sam and Dean.

"Wow, you really opened that door" Dean replied before pushing her out the way. "Now move!" he grabbed the silver candle stick holder that held a candle on a nearby table before walking in. The ball of light seemed to hover to a corner of the room and they followed when Arthur's ghost suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Oh, hey" Dean said gripping silver in his hands. "We were looking for the bathroom, you wouldn't by chance know where it is?" Dean chuckled. "Who am I kiddin, of course you do?" the ghost seemed angry and moved toward Dean and the eldest Winchester swung the candle stick holder causing the ghost to disappear. "

"We better hurry before he comes back" Sam says before heading to the corner where the light had settled.

"Katie!" Dean yells and she looks over to him. "Behind you" she turns but before she could do anything about anything the ghost grabs hers.

"Hey, Casper, I'm not that type of girl!" Katie yells. She manages to pulls free and Dean tosses the candle stickle holder to her. She catches is and in one swing she makes Arthur disappear again.

"Any time now Sammy!" Dean yells as he and Katie scans the room for where the ghost will appear next. Soon he and Katie stand back to back circling around the room and in this moment he didn't care. Right now he didn't care that she was witch, because at this very moment she had his back and he had hers.

Sam quickly dug around in boxes when suddenly a wooden jewelry box was knocked to the floor. He looks down and see the old medal and reaches down to pick it up.

"Guys, I think I found it" Sam say looking down to the medal. "The bravery medal from the war"

"That's awesome Sammy, really now will you salt and burn the thing before he comes—" suddenly the ghost appears in front of Sam. "Too late"

"Sam, heads up!" Katie yells before throwing the candlestick holder right at the ghost making him disappear once again. She then quickly rose her hand stopping it from hitting Sam.

"Nice throw" Dean said looking over to her and Katie smiled.

"Thanks" she replied.

"Hey we don't have any salt!" Sam called and they both turned to him. "It's in the car"

"Damnit, now what?" Dean snapped.

"I guess I have to do all the work, huh?" Katie said shaking her head. She held out her hands, palms up. "Salt that's outside this Inn, appear now so we can get rid of our ghostly friend" the brothers watch as the box of salt suddenly materializes in Katie's hands.

"Whoa" Dean says letting his amazement show. Katie looked over to him surprised, but he just shook his head. "I mean your rhyming sucks"

"Whatever, ass" Katie replied before tossing the salt to Sam. Sam caught it and without hesitation sprinkled it over the badge, but the ghost appeared again, this time behind the youngest Winchester tossing him across the room.

"Sam!" Dean called before running over to his brother. Katie quickly ran over to pick up the badge, snaking the lighter from her pocket and setting it on fire. She turned just in time to see the ghost finally disappear, for good this time. "You ok?" Dean helped his brother to his feet.

"Yeah" Sam lied running a hand over his neck. "Never better" they all frozen when the light suddenly switched back on surprising them.

"And then there was light" Katie said looking up to the light in the room. She looked back over to Sam and Dean who were looking at her like she was crazy before turning and walking out of the room. "Well I thought it was funny" she said before going to catch up with them.

The next morning, as expected the place was filled with the flashing light from the police cars and ambulances. Which is why the Winchester and Katie kept their distance as they watched the scene.

"Well, another big bad evil thing go" Katie said hanging up her cellphone and walking over to stand next to Dean. "Don't you feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside?" she asked leaning on the side of the impala.

"No" Dean replied before shoving her lightly off the car. "And no leaning on the car"

"Well at least the storm is over" Sam said looking up to the sky.

"Yeah" Katie said looking up as well. She looked back over to Dean. "Well I hope you've learn your lesson" she poked a finger in Dean's chest. "The next time a place looks creepy and I tell you my witchee sense are tingling just do the smart thing and listen"

"You know what, I would but you won't have to tell us anything again" Dean replied before walking around to the drivers side. "Because we're going to drop you off back to your bike, the tows going to pick up get it all fixed up for you and you and us will live happily ever after never laying eyes on each other. Dean hopped into the car and Sam and Katie just shook their heads before getting in as well.

"C'mon Dean" Katie said scooting forward in her seat. "You can't tell me that I'm not growing on you?" Dean looked over his shoulder to see her eyes looking right back at him. He swallowed hard before turning and cranking up the car.

"Not even a little bit" he replied before pulling off. The drive didn't take that long, they spotted the tow truck instantly.

"Ok, so there's the tow truck" Katie said as Dean pulled over to the side of the road. "Now where's my bike?" as soon as the car stopped Katie as out and almost running over to the truck driver. "Where's my bike?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing" the driver replied. Katie looked around, but it was just gone. "Look I know you kids nowadays like to play your pranks but I am a business man, and this little trip costs money" he wrote something in the pad in his hand before tearing it off and handing it to Katie. "Which you will pay for" Katie took the bill from the man's hand before watching him turn and walk away back into his truck and just drive away. Katie turned back to the large bush, she remembered pushing the bike behind it. She heard footsteps nearing her, but she didn't turn, just looked at the spot where her bike should've been.

"My bike" Katie said as Dean and Sam walked up beside her. "It's just gone" she shook her head. "I can't believe this"

"Hey it's ok" Sam said giving her a pat on the shoulder. "It's just a bike" Katie looked over to him a glared.

"It wasn't just a bike" Katie said turning back to the spot. "I was my—" she stopped. It was a gift from someone who meant so much to her.

"Your baby" Dean said and Katie turned to him and glared. "Say it" he chuckled. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a strong fondness to their vehicles"

"No, but you are the only one her who is an ass" Katie replied and he continued laughing. Katie shook her head before walking over to the bush. Hopefully there were tire tracks or foot prints or something.

"Dean—"

"Sam, no" Dean replied already knowing what his brother was about to say. "It's not happening"

"You can't really be that heartless?" Sam asked and Dean turned to him.

"C'mon Sam, we had an agreement, this was it" Dean said shaking his head. "How many time do I have to tell you that we getting close to that woman is just not an option, and if we find dad—"

"That's what this is really about isn't it?" Sam asked taking a step closer. "Dean, dad isn't here, he's somewhere, but not here, and for once we can't let him just tell us what to do" Sam turned to see Katie running her hand over the dirt. "And I know it doesn't make any sense, and I know it goes against what we were taught, but that woman—" he turned back to Dean whose eyes were on Katie. "We've never heard or seen anything about someone like her" Dean sighed and turned to his brother. "Dean she's good, I know it, you know it and we can't just abandon her here on the side of the road"

"Sam—" Dean shook his head. "We can't, I can't" Dean was still finding it hard to let years of what he'd been taught just go. Sam was right, they've never known about someone like her, a witch who fights on their side. She was a mystery and he didn't know how he felt about that. "She has powers, she can figure out a way out of here on her own" Dean turned and headed for the car.

"No, she can't remember" Sam said and Dean stopped. He did remember that there were rules to using her powers.

"Sam" Katie said and they turned to see her standing there behind them. "Your brother's right, I'll be find" she looked over to Dean. "Plus I've been in tougher situations than this one" she walked past them to the impala and grabbed her bag from the back seat before turning back to them. "And one thing I've learned is that people's beliefs can sometimes be so embedded inside themselves that they are just unwilling to believe anything else" she looked over to Dean. "So I get it, I'm a witch, you're a hunter and you've probably been taught that you're supposed to kill me and the fact that you haven't already probably worries you" she sighed. "But either way I'm grateful, you guys have helped me a lot and I want to say thank you" she walked over to Dean and held out her hand. She doubted that he'd take it, but to her surprise he did shake her hand. The moment their hands touch there was a spark again, one that neither could explain. They looked down to their hands before meeting each others eyes.

"So you're just going to walk?" Sam asked and Katie turned to him and smiled. He was worried about her.

"Sam, trust me I will be fine" she looked over to the road. "I'll walk, or hitch a ride or something"

"Hitch a ride?" Sam asked looked at the woman. He knew she was stronger than she looked but the idea of her just climbing into some strangers car still worried him. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Sam, I'm a very pissed off witch" Katie replied. "There is nothing more dangerous than me on this road right now" she walked over and shook his hand too.

"Well you heard her Sammy" Dean said and they looked over to her. "She'll be fine, now lets go" Dean didn't even wait for his brother to reply before turning and head back to the impala. Sam just shook his head at his brother.

"I'm sorry, he's—"

"It's ok" Katie replied and he looked back to her. "You know what's funny?" Katie smiled. "You two thinking I'm the anomaly, when you two have hunted with me, eaten with me, and laughed with me despite what you've been taught" she brought a hand to Sam's shoulder. "You're the anomaly" she looked over her shoulder to Dean who was sitting in the car and she sighed. "And no matter what he would like to believe so is your brother." Katie turned back to Sam readjusting her bag. "Well I guess I'll see ya later Sammy" And with that Katie walked passed him.

"You just called me Sammy!" Sam called after her and she smiled before turning back to him walking backward.

"I know Sammy!" she said and even he couldn't help the smile on his face as she turned around and walked away. Sam stood there for a moment before turning and heading back to the car, getting inside unable to help the glare he sent to his brother.

"Don't look at me like that Sam" Dean said starting up the car. "She's going to be fine, she's powerful and no one smart would mess with her" Dean looked up and could still see her even though she was getting pretty far. That's when he felt it. A feeling even he didn't recognize, but whatever it was made him feel uneasy. "Plus this three amigos things was getting old"

"Sure Dean" Sam said turning to look out his window. "Whatever you say" Dean turned to look at his brother and just sighed. He just turned and pulled off, soon passing the witch. Dean doesn't know why he did it, but he looked up to his rear view mirror and there she was getting further and further away and something inside of him just didn't want—. He would say it, much less think it. So he came to the next logical explanation for what he was about to do. Witch or not she was still just a woman, he couldn't just leave her in the middle of nowhere. Especially when it seems she found trouble wherever she was. Yeah, that's why he did it. That's why Dean Winchester slowed down the impala before coming to a complete stop. That's why his brother was looking over to his confused and surprised at the same time.

"I know I'm going to regret this" Dean said before shifting the car and reverse and going back stopping right beside Katie. Katie's expression mirrored Sam's as she walked over to the car.

"I hope this isn't you coming back for some snarky last words" Katie said. "Or you rubbing it in that I'm walking or—"

"Will you stop talking for one minute!" Dean said and she just glared at him. "I'm trying to do something nice and you're making me think twice"

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked and Dean turned away from her to look ahead.

"Get in" Dean said simply, but the words seemed to shock Katie from even moving.

"Wait" she shook her head. She must have heard him wrong. "What?"

"I said get in" Dean said before turning back to her. "Before I change my mind" Katie looked at him for a moment longer, then down to Sam who looked just as surprised as she did. She didn't want to tempt fate so she turned and hopped into the backseat of the impala. "First things first, there's a new rule, no road trip games" he looked up to the rear view mirror where she was staring right back to him. "Better yet, no talking at all"

"Well can I at least say one thing?" Katie asked.

"No" Dean said shaking his head. "Cus see that would break the rule"

"Just wanted to say thanks Dean" Katie replied giving him a slight smile.

"Don't mention it" Dean said noticing the smile and felt a smile tugging on his lips, but he just averted his eyes. Katie shook her head before turning to look out the window.

"Gabe, I swear you better take care of my bike" Katie thought to herself. She figured it was him who had taken it as another attempt to push her and the brothers together. She sighed closing her eyes and leant her head back on the seat. "Just like an angel to things all mysteriously"

* * *

**A/N: And there you go!**


	6. You got to have faith

**A/N: Well here you go!**

* * *

Katie's eyes snapped open at the banging on her door. She lifted her head and turned toward the door and then over to the clock that hung up against the wall.

"Crap!" she said jumping out of bed. She meant to be up earlier, hell she usually was. She would make sure she was up before the guys because she always had some fear that one day they would just leave her behind. The truth was all of this didn't make sense to her either. She was the lone wolf, kept to herself, took care of herself, but now, now she was part of some messed up team of supernatural crime fighters. Have been for about a year now and to her horror she was actually liking it. There was more pounding on her door and she quickly ran over and opened it. "What!" Dean smiled at her clearly disheveled hair and the tank top and a pair of short, shorts. "Did you want something or did you just come over to undress me with your eyes?"

"Don't flatter yourself princess" Dean said. It was yet another thing Katie sometimes worried about. The nickname she was starting to actually get used to. "We're supposed to be on the road like now, so get the lead out and move it"

"Ten minutes" she replied before closing the door in his face. Dean shook his head before turning and walking back over to the room he shared with his brother.

"She ready?" Sam asked as he finished packing up his bag.

"Not even close" Dean said shaking his head as he laid back on his bed and flipped on the television. Sam looked over to him and notice the smile on his brother's face.

"What" Sam said and Dean looked over to him confused. "Why are you smiling?"

"What, I can't smile now?" Dean asked.

"No, that's not it—" Sam just shook his head. "Whatever, never mind" Sam picked up his bag and left to put in the car.

Sometimes Sam would try to describe the last year of their lives and only one word came to mind. Interesting. The whole dynamic of their little trio didn't make sense, but somehow that worked for them. They worked well together, solved cases quick and easy. The only issue Sam had was the bickering between his brother and Katie. Sometimes it was funny, he'd laugh, but then other times it was just annoying. And sometimes it would all erupt over the littlest things.

_"Dean, I am going to kill myself if you do not play another song" Katie whined from the backseat. She sat up and leaned forward. "This is crazy, there's music from this century" _

_"Well none of that garbage is gonna get played in my baby" Dean said and Katie groaned. "Hey you know the rules, driver—" _

_"Dean, I know" Katie said interrupting him. "We all know the damn rules" she shook her head. "It's why we're subjected to your awful taste in music" _

_"Oh, so my taste in music is awful?" Dean asked with a mocking chuckle. "That's rich princess, well excuse me for not playing songs that make you want to cry" _

_"Seriously guys, it's like two in the morning" Sam groaned his eyes closed as he attempted to get some sleep. _

_"Hey, it's not me Sammy" Dean replied before reaching forward and turning up the radio. _

_"Ok, it's settled!" Katie yelled over the music. "I'm officially going to kill you in your sleep" _

_"And I'm going to help!" Sam snapped before reaching forward and turning off the radio. "Geez, you guys" Sam shook his head before turning and lying his head against the window and closing his eyes. He heard their quiet snickering and sighed. _

Those were the moment Dean wanted to just kill them both, but other times things were good. Katie somehow wormed her way into their lives and they were fine with it. Sam looked over to see his brother coming out of their room, putting his jacket on as he headed back toward Katie's room.

"Dean, don't!" Sam called and Dean just waved him off before walking over to the door and banging again. This time the door swung open instantly and out came a fully dress Katie who glared up to Dean before pushing past him to the car. She carried her bag to the car and Sam grabbed it for her, placing it in the trunk. She silently moved around him to get into the backseat of the impala. Sam watched her for a moment before looking over to Dean who was walking over.

"What?" Dean asked innocently.

"You're being a dick" Sam stated and Dean chuckled before they both got into the car. Dean started the engine and looked up to his rearview mirror to see a very angry woman staring out the window.

"You know for someone who was in a hurry you're sure taking your time to move this car" Katie said angrily not bothering to look in his direction.

"I guess we're in a mood this morning" Dean muttered before pulling off.

The drive was silent. But it was a comfortable silence. Nothing like the first couple of weeks where the three of them were still unsure of this whole relationship.

"You sure this is a rawhead we're dealing with?" Dean asked and Katie sighed before turning her head.

"Hey, have I ever steered you wrong before?" Katie asked and Dean glared at her through the rearview mirror. "Well except for the chick-dude that one time" she laughed a bit and so did Sam until his brother shot him a look. "Yeah, from the articles, the missing children, it makes sense"

"Yeah, well you better be glad I've been itching to electrocute something" Dean said and Katie just shook her head before turning back to look outside.

They arrived in the small town the next morning, doing the usual, asking everyone who could know something, if they actually knew anything. Katie stayed in the car for the most part, she figured some things they wouldn't be able to get past. She looked up when she saw and Sam and Dean heading back to the car.

"So?" she asked. "Did the friend know anything?"

"He was scared, but he said the day before Tyler and Annie when missing, they were playing around the old abandoned house by the railroad" Sam replied.

"Old abandoned house" Katie sighed leaning back in her seat. "Sounds about right"

"That's what I said" Dean said before cranking the engine and pulling off. They soon pulled in front of the creepy old house, which probably looked worse now that it was night. They all got out of the car and headed back to the trunk. Dean reaches inside and pulls out one of the Tasers, flicking a switch to test it.

"You really have tasers?" Katie asked shaking her head.

"Yeah" Dean said looking over to her. "Is that a problem?"

"No" Katie said shaking her head. "Well I—I just have had bad experiences with tasers" she shuttered. "Just know that high volts of electricity and large consumptions of alcohol just don't mix" Sam and Dean looked down to her and just shake their heads.

"What do you have those amped up to?" Sam asks as Dean hands another taser to him.

"A hundred volts" Dean says proudly.

"Damn" Sam says looking down to the taser impressed. Katie looks between them and shakes her head.

"You two are such…boys" she says reaching forward and picking up a taser of her own.

"Yeah, well I want this rawhead extra frickin' crispy." Dean says looks between Katie and Sam. "And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count." Katie and Sam simply nod before following Dean toward the house. Dean chuckles to himself as they reach the door.

"Hey, I know" he says looked over to Katie. "Why don't we let you open the door" he laughs again. "We know how good you are with those doors" Katie shook her head.

"The first couple of times Dean" She said as she walked past them. "It was funny, but now it's just plain sad" she reached forward and opened the door shinning her flashlight inside. She walked in, Sam and Dean behind her. The house was quiet, until there was a thump somewhere around them.

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked shining his light around the room trying to find a source.

"Yea it sounds like it came from the basement" Dean said looking for a way downstairs.

"Of course it came from the basement" Katie muttered as she followed behind Dean. "It always comes from the basement, or the attic or the—"

"Hey, quiet" Dean ordered and Katie sent a glare to him. They reached the stairs that lead down to the basement. They take each creaky step down slowly keeping their eye open. "Look" they spot some sort of cupboard in the corner and walk over to check it out. Dean reaches a hand to the knob. "On three" he whispers. "One…Two…Three" he quickly opens it to find two scared children. Katie kneels down in front of them.

"Tyler?" she asks and the boy nods. "Annie?" the girl nods as well. "Is it still here?" both children nod. "Ok, grab you sister's hand, we got to get you out of here" Katie helps the children out of cupboard and ushers them to the stairs, as Sam and Dean lead them to the stairs leaving her to trail behind. It happened quickly. She was walking and then something grabs her ankle and knocks her off her feet.

"Katie!" Dean yells turning back just in time to see something scurry away. "Sam get them out of here!" Sam nods before getting the children to the stairs. Dean quickly moves to help Katie to her feet. "You ok?" he looks her over a bit anxiously.

"Never better" she replies reaching down to pick up her taser. They hear something move and to Katie's surprise Dean's arm wraps around her waist. She looks up to him but his eyes are looking around the basement. She shakes off the feeling that overcomes her as she looks around as well. "Dean, there" she shines her flashlight in the corner and they spot the figure.

"C'mon" Dean lets Katie go and begins moving toward the rawhead. Katie moves beside him as they both ease toward the monster.

"Dean, be careful" Katie says slowly as the monsters features come in sight.

"stay" Dean says stopping Katie. She stops and watch as Dean moves closer to the rawhead. She didn't know how it happen but the rawhead got the upperhand knocking Dean down, causing him to fall into a puddle.

"Dean!" Katie calls as she see the monster coming toward Dean. She lifts her taser but before she could take the shot Dean was already shooting his. "Dean, no!" She watches as the shocked rawhead stumbles to the floor, but that's not was catching her attention. Dean's body shakes the shot he sent the monster now traveling through the water and electrocuting him as well. Suddenly his body stops and he just lays there unmoving. "Dean!" Katie drops to her knees beside him. She shakes him a bit. "Dean c'mon, don't do this you jerk!" she drops her head to his chest. There's a heart beat but it's beating slow. Too slow. She hears footsteps from behind her, but she knows who it is.

"Dean!" Sam says running over to see his brother unconscious on the floor. "Dean, hey hey" he tries shaking him as well.

"Sam we need to get him to a hospital" Katie says. "Help me get him up" Sam nods before grabbing one of his brother's arms and bringing it around his neck as Katie does the same.

The moment they enter the hospital everything seems to move fast. Before they know it Dean's being wheeled away. After that time seemed to slow down as they sit in the waiting room. Katie sits cross-legged in one of the chairs staring at nothing in particular her hands in her lap slightly shaking.

Sam glances over to her before turning back to the hospital receptionist who was talking to him.

"Sir, I'm so sorry to ask" the woman says. "There doesn't seem to be any insurance on file"

"Right" Sam says reaching in his pocket. "uh ok" he pulls a card from his wallet and hands it to the woman.

."Okay, Mr. Burkovitz." The receptionist replies before turning and going over to her computer. Sam just nods before walking back over to the waiting area where Katie still seemed a bit out of it.

"Hey" Sam said taking his seat next to her. He'd never seen her like this. She genuinely looked freaked out. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" she nodded. "I'm fine, don't worry about me" she looked over to him. "How about you, are you ok?"

"Yeah" Sam said with a nod. He looks up as two officers walk in. They look over to him and he gives them a nod. "I should go talk to the police" Katie watches as Sam goes over to the offices. Sam was becoming good at lying, in his life he had to be. As he recounted the story to the officers, even he was a bit impressed with his story.

"Look we can finish this later" one of the officers says and Sam shakes his head.

" No, no, it's okay." Sam says letting out a heavy sigh. "We were just taking a shortcut through the neighborhood. And, um, the windows were rolled down, we heard some screaming. We drove past the house, and we stopped. Ran in." The officers nodded as they took down their notes.

"And you found the kids in the basement?" The other officer asked

"Yeah." Sam replied with a nod.

"Well, thank God you did." The officer says with a smile on his face. Sam nods before spotting Dean's doctor heading in his direction.

"Excuse me" Sam says before moving away from the officers.

"Sure. Thanks for your help" the officers reply.

Sam looks over to Katie and nods toward the doctor. She turns to see Dean's doctor and stands to her feet as well heading over with Sam.

"Hey, doc is he-?" Sam couldn't even finish the sentence. This whole thing was just a little too close and the thought that Dean might not make it was just a little much for him right now.

"He's resting" the doctor answers simply.

"And?" Katie asks impatiently glaring at the doctor.

"Well the electrocution triggered a heart attack." The doctor says and Sam and Katie both stare in shock. "Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart—it's damaged."

"Damaged?" Katie repeats hoping she'd misheard. "How—" she didn't know why her voice was failing her, but it was.

"How damaged?" Sam asked and the doctor turned to him.

"We've done all we can." The doctor replies his voice revealing his true words. "We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But, I'd give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month."

"No, no. There's—there's gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment." Sam says trying not to cry.

"Right, I mean I can't turn on the television without someone spouting some crap about the wonders of modern medicine" Katie says. She folds her arms over her chest so no one notices the shaking. She hadn't felt like this is a while. "There has to be something you can do"

"We can't work miracles" the doctor replies and Katie stops herself from punching him in the face. "I'm really sorry" it's the last thing he says before turning and just walking away. Katie looks over to Sam who's staring at the back of the retreating doctor and she can see he's moments away from just losing it.

"Look Sam" Katie says stepping in from of him and placing her hands on his shoulder. "You and I both know that miracles can happen" she waves a hand down the hall. "Screw what that doctor says" she finds a smile, even though she has no idea where it came from. "This is Dean, no damn shock from a taser gonna take your stubborn ass brother out" she gave his shoulders a squeeze. "We just have faith"

"Yeah" Sam says before clearing his throat. "We should probably go see him" Sam moves past her toward Dean's room, but stops when he notices Katie not moving. "What's up?"

"Uh, you go" Katie says hoping her anxiety was too transparent. "Look I don't like seeing people hooked up to monitors, plus we should really get a move on finding something to help your brother" she starts backing away. "I'm going to head to the motel and see what I can dig up"

"You sure you're ok?" Sam asks noticing the slight twitch in her hands. She finds the smile again.

"Yeah, Sam I'm fine" She says with a reassuring nod. "Go be with your brother and tell him I'll see him soon" with that she turns and walks away. Sam watches as she leaves for a moment before turning to his brother's door. He takes a deep breath before pushing the door open and walking in.

Sam walks into the room to find Dean watching something on TV. But the moment he sees him Sam can tell that really sick. He's pale, with dark circles around his eyes.

"Have you ever actually watched daytime TV?" Dean asks not looking over to his brother. Even his voice doesn't seem to be as strong as it usually is. "It's terrible."

"I talked to your doctor." Sam says but that doesn't seem to cause any reaction from his brother.

"That fabric softener teddy bear." Dean says and Sam just shakes his head. "Oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down." It was getting annoying, his brother trying to avoid the issue.

"Dean!" Sam snaps and Dean turns to him for a moment before glancing behind him.

"Where's—" he looked over to the door but she wasn't there. "Where's our live in witch?"

"She went back to the motel" Sam sighed. "She didn't want to see you like this" Dean turns away from his brother back to the television.

"Chicken" he mutters under his breath hoping his slight disappointment didn't show.

"Look Dean I'm trying to—"

"Yeah." Dean interrupted cutting off the television. "Alright, well, looks like you and Katie are gonna leave town without me."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused at what his brother was talking about. "I'm not gonna leave you here."

"Hey, you better take care of that car." Dean continued and Sam could tell that he was already giving up. "Or, I swear, I'll haunt your ass."

"I don't think that's funny." Sam said trying to stay strong. This was Dean's way of saying goodbye and he wasn't ready for that yet.

"Oh, come on, it's a little funny" Dean says and for a moment the room is just silent. "Look, Sammy, what can I say, man, it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story."

"Don't talk like that, alright?" Sam asks. He rubs the back of his neck. "We still have options"

"What options?" Dean asks. "Yeah, burial or cremation" he sighs looking over to his brother. " And I know it's not easy, but I'm going to die and you can't stop it" Sam stares at his brother long and hard.

"Watch me." Sam says before turning and storming out of his brothers room. This wasn't happening now. He wouldn't let it.

Sam walked into he and Dean's room to find Katie a book in her lap. He didn't say anything about what Dean said. He just walked in and began to help.

Katie didn't even know where to begin. This was a death issue, and she may not know a lot about death but she knew it was something you didn't mess with. So she focused on trying to undo what happened to his heart. After a couple of days she was coming up with nothing. She looked over to Sam who had his phone pressed to his ear after finally getting the nerve to try his father. From the sigh Sam gave she figured he'd only gotten the voicemail.

"Hey, Dad. It's Sam. Uh….you probably won't even get this, but, uh….It's Dean." Sam sighed again. " He's sick, and uh….the doctors say there's nothing they can do. Um….but, uh, they don't know the things we know, right? So, don't worry, cause, uh….I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get him better. Alright….just wanted you to know."

"No luck?" Katie asked and Sam looked over to her and shook his head. "I'm sure he's just busy. He'll get your message and call you back soon." Sam just nodded before there was a knock at the door. Both shared a look before turning to the door. Suddenly they were both on their feet. Sam held up a hand toward Katie signaling her to stay where she was. She rolled her eyes that even after all this time they still treated her like someone who needed to be protected. Sam walked over to the door looking through the peep hole.

"You have got to be kidding me" Sam says before swinging open the door.

"Dean!" Katie nearly shouts walking over to Sam's side to see the eldest Winchester standing in front of them. "What are you doing here?" She grabbed his arm and helped him into the room. "You're supposed to be in the hospital"

"Well I checked my self out" Dean replies taking a seat.

"What, are you crazy" Sam snaps glaring at his brother.

"Well, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot." Dean replies and Katie shakes her head.

"Dean, you know this whole I could care less about death thing you have going on here" she wave a hand toward him. "It's crap and I can see right through it" She walks over to him. "You look like crap which probably means you feel like crap."

"Sure, have you even slept princess?" Dean asks looking up to her eyes. He already knew the answer. "You look worse than me"

"Like that's even possible" Katie mutters before turning and walking back over to her book.

"Katie and I have been scouring the Internet for the last three days." Sam says and Dean sighs looking back over to his brother. "Calling every contact in Dad's journal."

"For what?" Dean asks leaning back in the chair.

"For a way to help you." Sam replies clearly annoyed with his brother's attitude. "One of Dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist."

"You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?" Dean asks looking between his brother and Katie.

"More like we're not gonna let you die period jackass" Katie says standing to her feet. "So feel however you want to feel right now, say whatever you want to say, but in the end you're going"

"Who's going to make me?" Dean asks folding his arms over his chest. Katie smiled and took a step toward him and he had to admit it was a little unsettling.

The moment Sam told her about the call about the faith healer, she was a little skeptical. Well a lot skeptical. The whole guy who can heal people screamed scam to her, but it gave him hope and there was nothing wrong with at least checking it out. The moment the pull up they see all the people gravitating toward the large white tent. She looks over to the sign that reads, "The Church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Healer. Witness the Miracle" and knows Dean's going to throw a fit about this whole thing.

"I got ya." Sam says helping Dean from the car.

"I got it." Dean says pushing away Sam's help. He looks over to the sign and shakes his head as he steps out of the car. " Man, you two are lying bastards." He looks over to Katie who only shrugs. "Thought you said we were going to see a doctor.

"I believe I said a specialist." Sam replied and Dean glared over to him. "Look, Dean, this guy's supposed to be the real deal." Dean shakes his head and looks back over to Katie.

"And I can't believe you are going along with this" Dean said to Katie. She was a witch after all. She couldn't possibly believe some guy had healing powers.

"Hey, sure at first I wasn't too sure about this, but right now this is all we got Dean" Katie said. "We could at least see what he's talking about" she walked over closer to him and whispered. "And you can do this for your brother"

"I have a right to protest." Dean looks up to the man speaking to the sheriff. "This man is a fraud. And he's bilking all these people out of their hard-earned money."

"Sir, this is a place of worship. Let's go. Move it." The sheriff said then they both walked away.

"I take it he's not part of the flock." Dean says as they start walking toward the tent.

"But when people see something they can't explain, there's controversy." Sam replies looking around at the many people.

"I mean, come on, Sam, a faith healer?" Dean asks trying to understand his brother's logic. Sam was always the logical one and this just didn't make any sense.

"Hey, we've looked under every rock to find something to help you Dean" Katie says moving in front of him stopping him in his tracks. "We started with what was logical and ended up here, and so you're going to see him" with that she turned and began walking toward the tent.

"When did she grow a pair?" Dean asked over to Sam.

"I heard that and I've always had them." Katie commented over her shoulder. "And they're bigger than yours now move your ass Winchester" She walked up until they were finally in line to get into the tent.

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean." Sam says over to his brother who sighs. He figures there's no way out of this.

"You know what I've got faith in?" Sam asks looking around to all the people. "Reality. Knowing what's really going on."

"How can you be a skeptic?" Sam asks. "With the things we see every day?"

"Exactly." Dean counters. "We see them, we know they're real. And I've seen what evil does to good people."

"May be God works in mysterious ways." A woman behind them says after overhearing part of their conversation. Dean and Sam turn to her, Dean smiling at the beautiful woman.

" Maybe he does." Dean replies a smile coming to his face even though he still feels like crap. "I think you just turned me around on the subject." The woman laughs and he knows his charm still works.

"I'm Dean." The eldest Winchester introduces. "This is Sam. "

"Layla." She replies. " So, if you're not a believer, then why are you here?"

"Well, apparently my brother and our friend in there believes enough for the three of us." Dean says as Layla's mother walks over to them.

"Come on, Layla. It's about to start." Her mother says before they walk over to their seats.

"Well, I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways." Dean says causing his brother to only shake his head. They continue to walk into the tent and sit by Katie who has taken a seat near the back.

"C'mon we're gonna get closer" Sam gestured to some empty seat in the front. Dean looked to the seats about to argue when he noticed the seats were behind Layla. He nodded before they all stood and walked over.

"Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news." Pastor Roy says his voice booming around the tent. "Never seems good, does it? Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act." He's doesn't just stand behind some podium. He walks around looking at the people in the crowd. "But, I say to you, God is watching. God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt. Who does the healing here, friends? The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts."

"Yeah, or into their wallets." Dean said quietly to Sam and Katie. Katie nudges his arm and he glares at her.

"You think so, young man?" Roy said to Dean making the entire church go quiet. Dean looks up to see the Pastor standing right next to them and suddenly he's cursing Sam for wanted the close seats.

" orry." Dean replied.

"No don't be." Pastor Roy says. "You need proof. Well then maybe I can give it to you. Stand up"

"Uh, no." Dean says shaking his head. "Maybe you should pick someone else"

"No you came here for a reason." Roy says. "To be healed" Before Dean knew what was happening the pastor reached forward and touched his forehead and then everything just went black.

The moment it happen Katie and Sam rushed Dean back to the hospital. The waiting this time wasn't too long when a nurse came out telling them they could see Dean. When they walked in they could clearly see that he was alright. He looked better. They would ask him routinely just that and he kept reassuring them.

"So, you really feel okay" Sam asked Dean nodded.

"I feel fine, Sam." Dean replied

"You sure because if you're in pain you don't-"

" I'm fine." Dean says interrupting Katie. "Really. Stop worrying princess" He gave her a pat on the head.

"Stop that" she replies pushing his hand away. "And for the love of batman stop calling me princess" Dean laughed about to speak when a doctor walked in. They all looked over to her as she smiled.

"Well, according to all your tests, there's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was. Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble, but, still it's strange it does happen." The doctor says.

"Thanks Doc" Dean replied sending the woman a smile.

"Oh no problem" the nurse says before turning and leaving. The moment she's gone they all sit there in silence unknowingly thinking the same thing.

"Okay so this is weird" Katie says breaking the silence.

"Maybe it's a coincidence." Sam says looking between Katie and his brother. "People's hearts give out all the time"

"No, they don't." Dean replies

"Why can't we just take this one for what it is?" Sam asks. "You're fine let's just move one"

"Because something isn't right here and I want to find out what" Dean says to his disapproving brother.

"Sam, Dean has a point" Katie says and he looks over to her. "I mean I didn't know what was going to happen when we walked into that tent, but come on a full blown recovery from a touch definitely wasn't it"

"Fine" Sam sighs. "So what do you guys wanna do?" Sam asked looking between his brother and Katie.

"I guess go see our boy Roy" Dean says slipping out of the bed. Sam and Katie nodded before following him out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: I will try to post the second half to this soon. Thanks for reading my lovelies!**


	7. Slave to her conscious

**A/N: Have you ever been so absorb in tying that you don't even notice your battery level decreasing. Well that happened to me and it shut down and I didn't save and you know the rest. I ended having to rewrite this, but I'm finished now. So Enjoy part 2!**

* * *

As they exited the hospital Katie watched as Dean walked to the driver's side of the impala. She quickly ran over to stop him.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked looking over to her confused.

"No, what are you doing?" Katie asked. "Weren't you knocking at death's door just a couple of hours ago, I don't really think you should be driving" she held out her hand. "Keys"

"Like that's going to happen" Dean said. "I don't care if I'm covered in blood and my organs are falling out of my stomach and Sammy over there is barely conscious" he shook his head. "I still would not hand over the keys"

"Why not?" Katie asked. "It's been a whole year and you seem to be getting used to the whole me being a witch thing" she reached for the keys but he quickly pulled them away. "Just let me drive"

"Will somebody drive?" Sam asked annoyed with the bickering. "We need to go, like now"

"Fine" Katie said glaring at Dean. "Kill us all" she moved to get into the backseat. "I won't as to drive your precious car ever again"

"Women" Dean muttered as he and Sam get into the car as well. The first stop naturally was to the tent where their unusual miracle happened. Dean pulled up able to see a couple of people moving around the tent.

"Here" Sam said pulling out a badge from the glove compartment and handing it to Dean. Dean reached over and took it before turning to Katie.

"You know the deal" Dean said. "You wait in the car until we get back" She didn't reply and he looked over to Sam who only shrugged. Dean sighed before turning back to her.

"The silent treatment?" Dean asked and Katie shook her head. "That's real mature" Dean just turned and got out of the car.

"We'll yell if we need you" Sam said looking back to Katie.

"Make sure you're loud. I may not hear you all the way in the car" Katie said still looking out the window. Sam simply shook his head before getting out of the car. Of course she knew the deal. It had been a year and there were times Katie felt like a third wheel instead of part of a team. They usually made her wait in the car when they did their whole "We're agents" thingy. She turned to see the guys as they walked inside the tent. "I could pretend to be a police officer or an FBI agent if I wanted to. Its not like its hard"

"You know people will start to believe that you're crazy if they catch you talking to yourself" A familiar voice came from the front seat.

"That's a good thing" Katie said turning to angel. "If they think I'm crazy they won't mess with me" he smiled. "Long time no see Gabe"

"So what are you doing out here alone" Gabe said looking around the empty car and then over to the tent.

"The guys are doing the whole "I'm a cop" thing and they won't let me come" Katie said looking back at the entrance as well to see if the guys were coming.

"So it looks like you've gotten really close" Gabe said and Katie turned back to him and shrugged.

"I guess" Katie replied. "A lot closer than we were a year ago" she looked back out the window. "Plus when you save someone's life it's hard to just not feel a certain way about it"

"I think I was watching that day" Gabe said and Katie turned to him. It still creeped her out that the angel could be watching her and she wouldn't even know it. "He would've died the moment those spears came at him" Katie nodded.

"Well he didn't" Katie replied with a shrug. "And now, well you see"

"I do see" Gabe replied cryptically and Katie looked over to him confused. "I see a lot of things I didn't see before"

"What does that mean?" Katie asked and the angel simply smiled.

"I'll check in with you later" Gabe said before disappearing.

"What do you see?" Katie called looking up to the ceiling of the car. "And what the hell did you do to my bike?"

"Why are you yelling?" Dean asked startling Katie. She looked over to see Sam and Dean looking at her before getting into the car.

"uh I was…talking to myself" Katie replied with a shrug.

"Do you usually yell at yourself" Dean asked and Katie glared at him.

"What does it matter to you?" she asked before turning to Sam. "What did you find out?

"Well he wasn't there but we were able to get an address for where he's staying while he is in town" said.

"Well then what are we waiting for lets go or do you want to ask more irrelevant questions?" asked looking over to Dean.

"He's not there." Sam interrupted hoping the bickering wouldn't start again. "He's apparently out visiting a different church and he won't be back home until later tonight."

"So I guess we go back to our motel, get some rest and then pay Roy a visit when he gets in." Dean said before looking over to Katie. "If that alright with you, princess"

"Whatever." She replied before turning to look out the window.

"Women" Dean muttered to himself before pulling off.

The silence continued as they pulled into the parking lot of their motel. Katie wordlessly got out of the car and headed up the stairs to her room. Sam and Dean shared a look before getting out as well and following behind her. She was unlocking her door when Sam and Dean finally caught up.

"Hey we will come and—" Dean hadn't even finished what he was saying when she opened her door, walked in and slammed the door in his face. He growled annoyed at the woman. "Come and get you so be ready!" He turned back to his brother who smirked. "what's with the smirk?"

"Nothing" Sam said shaking his head and heading to their room. "You two are just so cute" Dean scoffed.

"There is nothing remotely cute about that woman" Dean replied as Sam unlocked their door. "She's loud and annoying and she talks too much—" he walks into the room behind his brother taking off his jacket. "Entirely way too much and she gets on my nerves like no one else"

"So you're telling me that's all you feel for her?" Sam asks lying back on his bed. "I mean you only think of her as your annoying friend?"

"Please I barely think of her as a friend." Dean replies lying back on his bed as well. "She's like an annoying rash that no matter what you do just won't go away."

"Uh huh" Sam says closing his eyes. He wondered if his brother knew how unconvincing he sounded right now.

After getting some rest Dean, Sam and Katie left for Roy LaGrange's house. They pulled up each one of them looking up at the massive estate of the seamlessly modest pastor.

"Well I guess the whole faith healing thing pays big bucks" Dean said admiring the large house. "Look at the size of this place" They all get out getting a better look at the play.

"I've seen bigger" Katie said smirking over to Dean who only glared.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked looking over to Katie. "You know the drill. You. Backseat. Stay"

"Ok, so I'm not a dog and two I think this time I'm going to break the drill" Katie said moving past Dean. "You don't know what we're dealing with and you may need my help" She was already walking toward the door not even giving him a chance to oppose.

"See nothing about that" Dean said gesturing over to Katie. "Is cute" Sam shook his head before he and his brother followed behind Katie. Katie sighed before reaching forward and pressing the doorbell. It didn't take long for someone to answer, but not who they expected.

"Layla?" Dean said surprised to see the woman again. Katie looked confused looking between the pretty woman who'd just opened the door and Dean. She looked to Dean noticing that look in his eyes when he spotted something he wanted. A look he usually reserved for women and food. Katie had to fight the urge to gag.

"Dean." Layla said with a bright smiled. "Good to see you again."

"You two know each other?" Katie said her voice portraying an emotion she hoped wasn't too obvious.

"Yeah we met today at LaGrange's church." Dean replied not even sparing Katie a look as he focused completely on the woman in front of them. " Wait ,what are you doing here?"

"Well my parents live here." Layla said with a nod. "I'm staying here for a while until my step mother comes back from visiting her parents"

"Roy Lagrange is your father?" Sam asked and the woman looked over to him and nodded.

"Yeah he is." Layla replied proudly. " And I saw what he did for you. How are you feeling?" Dean smiled moving in a little closer to the woman and Katie rolled her eyes.

"I feel—"

"Fine, he's fine" Katie interrupted and Dean glared over to her and she glared back. "He's a warm breeze on a summer day" she turned back to Layla. "You father, is he home?"

"Yeah he's in his study and you are?" Layla asked and Katie plastered on a smile of her own as she held out her hand.

"Katie." The witch replied as she shook Layla's hand. "The name's Katie"

"Oh are you their sister?" Layla asked and Katie fought the urge to hit the woman. She could tell the woman was just curious, but the question seemed to upset Katie.

"Sister?" Dean cut in and Katie looked over to him. There would be snark in his comment. "No she's uh-" he looked over to her and an annoying smirk graced his lips. "I guess you could call her the hitchhike who just won't go away"

"Wow, Dean always with the jokes" she said turning back to Layla. "No, yeah I'm there sister" she gave Dean a hard shove nearly pushing him off balance. "Big bro here is always the joker" he glared over to her. "Sometimes I just can't stop laughing.

"Oh" Layla said looking between Katie and Dean a little confused. She just smiled and stepped aside. "Well come in"

"The next time you hit me you will be sorry" Dean whispered to Katie as they walked in to the house. Katie smiled as she looked over to the man.

"Oh did the widdle princess hurt you" Katie whispered back and Dean smiled looking back over to her.

"Please" Dean muttered. "You hit like a girl" he suddenly pushed her shoulder, knocking her off her feet.

"Oh, my" Layla said walking over. "Are you ok?" Katie only smiled looking over to the woman.

"Yeah, I'm just a little clumsy" Katie replied standing to her feet making sure to send a glare in Dean's direction.

"So, what can I do for you" Layla asked looking between her three guests.

"A lot actually" Dean replied his voice going seductively low. Katie once again fought the urge to gag.

"Ew. We're actually here to talk to your father" Katie said

"Yea we want to ask him some questions about uh what he does" Sam said hoping the question didn't sound too offensive.

"Oh I get it." Layla said with a nod. "You still don't believe huh? Don't worry thins happens more than you know. Let me go get him, have a seat" With that the woman left to find her father.

"A lot actually" Katie said mimicking Dean's voice and he just looked over to her.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked. "Say something princess?"

"Oh, nothing you're just an idiot" Katie said before sitting on the end of the couch. Dean sat on the other end leaving Sam to sit in the middle. Somehow he always ended up in the middle.

Roy sat in his office, his eyes glued to his visitor in front of him.

"You sure you have everything under control?" the strange man asked and the Pastor nodded.

"Yes tell him he has nothing to worry about" replied proudly. There was knock on the door and suddenly the man was gone. Roy looked up just in time to see his daughter walk into his office.

"Dad, there are some people here to see you." Layla said. "You healed one of them and they are still unbelievers"

"Of course they are sweetheart" Roy chuckled as he stood to his feet. "I don't understand it, these people come for a miracle and when they get it they can't accept it." He walked around his desk to his daughter. "Well let's go enlighten them."

The pair walked down the stairs to find their guests sitting on the couch.

"Here he is." Layla said as she and he father walked over to them. "Sorry for the wait".

"No problem at all." Sam said as he Dean, and Katie stood to their feet. "Hello sir" Sam said going to shake Roy's hand.

"Nice to meet you sir" Dean said when he was shaking Roy's hand.

"You're the boy with all the questions about your miracle from God?" Roy asked and Dean nodded.

"Uh yea sir, about that—"

"I know you have lots of questions" Roy said before turning to Katie. "But who is this heavenly young lady here" Roy said walking to Katie. Dean scoffed gaining a glare from Katie.

"Who her?" Dean asks. "Well I wouldn't say she's heavenly…." Dean said but quickly shut up when he got a nasty look from Katie.

"Hello Mr. Granger, my name is Katie" Katie said and the moment she took his hand an overwhelming feeling took over her, even her breathing seemed labored.

"Please call me Roy" Roy said. He noticed the change in her expression. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine—" Katie said noticing the worried glances she was getting. "I just… you know I have a bit of asthma and I need to get some air" she began to make her way to the door when Dean caught her arm.

"Hey you okay" Dean whispered and she nodded.

"I'm…. just ask your questions." She nodded her head toward the door. "I'll be outside when you're finished." Dean watched as she walked out the door unable to explain the sudden urge to go after her to make sure she was really ok.

"I hope your friend is alright?" Layla asked and Dean turned back to her.

"I'm sure she's fine" Sam replied looking over to his brother who looked just as worried as he did. "Now to why we're here"

"I know why you're here. Please have a seat." Pastor Roy said leading them back over to take a seat in front of the fireplace. "You're here because you want me to tell you how I did what I did to heal you of whatever it was you had"

"Well yea. You probably get this all the time." Dean replied. "You can't blame us for being a little curious?

"Of course not." Roy said with a chuckle. "Which is why I am going to tell you what I tell others like you. I do nothing. It is all the power of God"

"Well have you always been able to do this?" Sam asked.

"No, it first happened a couple of years ago." Layla spoke and they turned to her. "With me."

"Yes. My daughter had cancer." Roy said reaching over and taking her hand in his. " Every doctor who saw her said the same thing, that she was gonna die and that she should just be a comfortable as possible until the end. But I didn't give up that easily. I prayed harder than I did ever before, then I touched my daughter's forehead and God's power came through me and healed my little girl." Sam and Dean shared a look before turning back to the pastor and his daughter.

…_**.meanwhile outside**_

"I know you're here, so just show yourself" Katie called into the wind. The moment she touched the pastor's hand she knew something was here. She felt a strange wind pass and knew she was no longer alone. She turned around and there standing was a man.

"I knew I smelled a witch." He said with a chuckle. "You really shouldn't be here. So why don't you and those pesky Winchester boys take a hike"

"Sure that gonna happen." Katie said walking toward the demon. She peaked under his hat to glace at his features. At first he looked like any other middle aged man. Then she closed her eyes and when she opened them she was able to see the man's true grotesque features. "I should have known this was all the doing of a Gramlock demon." She shook her head. "So how did ole Roy get tangled up with you?"

"Let's just say people are likely to do much of anything in a desperate situation" The Gramlock demon said before disappearing into the night.

"Hey come back here." Katie yelled looking around. "I'm not through with you." She stopped and looked up to the sky. "And I so do not smell" the moment the words flew out of her mouth she knew she wasn't alone. She plastered on a smile and turned to see Layla, Dean and Sam looking over to her.

"Who were you talking to?" Layla asked.

"Uh. Myself." It worked for her so far so she stuck with it. "I do that sometimes" Katie said walking over to them.

"Don't mind her she's sort of special" Dean whispered to Layla who just nodded in understanding what he was saying.

"So you guys ready to go?" Katie asked.

"Yea, we're all through here" Sam said before looking over to Layla. "Thanks for your time" Layla nodded before watching as Sam walked toward the car. Katie was about to follow after him when she realized Dean hadn't moved from his spot in front of Layla.

"Layla it was really nice seeing you again" Dean said his voice going low again and Katie suddenly wanted to gag again.

"It was good to see you too Dean." Layla replied reaching into her pocket and pulling out a slip of paper. "Call me sometime" she placed the paper in Dean's hand and the eldest Winchester smiled.

"For heaven's sake." Katie said. "Can we go!" Dean turned and glared over to the woman for interrupting the moment.

"Why don't you go get in the car and I'll be there in a minute" Dean said hoping she get the hint and just leave.

"Layla!" Roy called to his daughter.

"Coming Dad!" she called over her shoulder. "I should go, don't lose my number" Layla said before placing a kiss on Dean's cheek and then going back into the house. Katie ignored the twinge inside of her, turning away.

"Don't worry I won't" Dean said still looking at the closed door.

"Don't worry I won't" Katie said mocking Dean. "Will you move your ass? We have work to do" And with that she turned and headed for the car. Dean simply shook his head before following after her.

When they arrived back to their room, Katie recounted her findings to the brothers which only left them with even more questions.

"So what is this Gramlock demon and how do we kill it?" Dean asked and Katie shrugged.

"I don't know" Katie replied standing to her feet.

"You don't know?" Dean asked shaking his head. "That just great. How do you know about it then?"

"I came across one a few years back, when I first started hunting. I was inexperienced and I let it get away." She turned away and the guys noticed something they didn't see too often from Katie. "People got hurt, people I care—" she turned back to them. "Don't worry that's not happening this time." She began moving toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked

" Back to my room." Katie replied looking over to them. "There may be something in one of my books that can tell us how to kill the Gramlock." Katie said before leaving Sam and Dean.

Over the course of Katie's life, she learned many things. One of those things was that in life there was always the chance for do overs. This one was hers and she was going to learn from the mistakes of the past.

"No one else I care about will get hurt" Katie said before going to handle this herself.

"You think she's up to this?" Sam asked looking over to Dean who was standing by the window.

"I don't know." Dean replied. " But we've had our share of failed missions that have ended with innocent people getting hurt. I know if I had a chance to somehow make it right, then I would."

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"How long does it take to get a book?" Dean asked looking over to his brother.

"You think something's wrong?" Sam said getting to his feet.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out" Dean said checking his gun and heading next door to Katie's room. He knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. He reached into his pocket for his lock pick to open the door. Once inside they looked over every inch of the place but she wasn't there.

"She's not here." Dean said turning back to his brother. "Where did she go?"

"You don't think she tried to handle this thing alone do you" Sam asked.

"How? Where would she go—" It suddenly hit Dean. She was smart and she would start with the only connection to the demon. "Granger. Lets go" Dean said running to the impala followed by Sam.

Katie crept around the house, hoping she would gain the element of surprise. She saw the window to Roy's study and noticed the light was on.

"I think we should talk Roy" Katie said to herself. She began climbing up the side of the house using the rain gutter. She hopped onto the balcony outside the window. She looked inside to see Roy sitting behind his desk. Looking around she found that he was alone. After a moment she took a deep breath before opening the door. The pastor opened his mouth, but before anything could pass his lips Katie flicked her wrist freezing him in place. She closed the door to the balcony, before walking over to take a seat on the man's desk, placing one hand over his mouth and using the door to unfreeze him.

"Hello Pastor Roy" Katie said with a grin on her face. "Now I'm here to talk, that's it, but if you scream or call for help, I'm going to do a lot more than talk" the man nodded before Katie dropped her hand from his mouth.

"Where did you come from?" Roy asked standing up from his desk and moving away from Katie.

"Aw c'mon a big man like you who makes deal with demons can't be scared" Katie said jumping from the desk and moving toward him.

"You're the women from earlier" the pastor said finally realizing who Katie was. "What do you want?" he began easing toward the door and with a flick of her wrist Katie slammed the door shut, sending a chair in front of it.

"No no no." Katie said with a smiled. "You weren't trying to leave were you?" she planted herself in front of the man. "The party's just getting started"

"Look if its money you want, there's a safe over there, take all you want" Roy said shaking scared.

"I don't want your money." Katie sighed. " I want to know how you came to meet the Gramlock demon?"

"Gramlock demon?" Roy asked confused. " I don't know what you're talking about." Katie shook her head before reaching up a hand toward the man sending him up and pinned to the wall.

"Look. I don't think you have any idea what you have done." Katie said walking over to look up at the man. "You see all those people you think you've saved are going to die. And sense one of those people just so happens to be a friend of mine, and another is your daughter, then I suggest you start talking" she dropped her hand and let the man fall to the floor.

"No. He's not a demon." He replied looking up to Katie. "He's an angel from God. He said God gave me these powers to do his will"

"An angel. Really?" Katie said shaking her head. " Well he lied, He's a demon, a twisted one at that to use you of all people to do his bidding"

"How do I know you're not lying" Roy said crouched on the floor.

"Because I'm the good guy." Katie said holding out a hand to help the man to his feet. "Now tell me what you know before its too late" Pastor Roy looked at her hand for a moment skeptically before finally deciding to take it. He stood to his feet before walking over and taking a seat behind his desk.

"About 2 years ago Layla was sick. She was diagnosed with cancer. Doctors had given up hope and for a moment so did I. When I was sitting in the chapel of the church this man came and told me he was angel and that he could give me the ability to save my daughter and many other people. At first I was skeptical. But I was desperate. I couldn't lose her. She was all I had, after my first wife passed. So I did it"

"What did you do?" Katie asked.

"I signed some contract, and then I went to her room and touched her forehead. They checked her and the Cancer was gone. Ever since then I have had this gift. I would have never if I knew people were going to die." He said shaking his head. "What can I do to stop this before it's too late?"

"I don't know quite yet." Katie said closing her eyes trying to come up with an idea. "You've spent time with him. Is there anything he seemed to keep close to him, or had all the time with him?"

"Well he does have this cane. There's this strange red orb on it." Roy said and Katie opened her eyes and looked over to the man. "I always admire it when he comes to see me. But he always kept it close to him. And it would glow red at times. He never told me why."

"The Gramlock before had a pendant that glowed red. " Katie muttered to herself. "That must be there power source"

"Look I have an idea." She said walking around the desk to stand in front of him. "But you have to do everything I say, okay?"

Sam and Dean moved as quickly as possible to get back to the LeGrange house.

"So now what?" Sam asked as he and Dean walked up they walked up the front door. "We can't just bust in there and say can we please come in, we think our friend is here to kill your father, mind if we check."

"Look we can just come in a say we forgot something." Dean replied looking up to the door. " I just hope were not too late" He reached forward and rang the doorbell and once again the door opened and there was Layla.

"You two, again?" Layla asked looking between the brothers. "It's kind of late for more questions." she said.

"We're sorry." Dean replied. "It's just my brother here thinks he dropped his wallet while he was here and we wondering if you saw it"

"No I didn't see anything, but you can come in and look" Layla said with a smile as she let them in.

"Is your dad awake?" Sam asked as he walked into the living room, pretending to look for his wallet.

"Last I checked he was in his study-" Everyone stopped when they heard a loud crash from above them. The all looked up to the ceiling.

"Katie" Dean said.

"Stay here" Sam says over to Layla before running over to follow his brother. They followed the commotion to a door at the end of the hall. Dean reached forward to open the door, it wouldn't budge.

"It's stuck, like there's something blocking it" Dean said looking over to his brother.

"Katie!" Dean yelled pounding on the door. "Open the door!" he waited for a response, but got nothing.

Katie laid on the ground after being thrown by the Gramlock. She'd hit her head against wall pretty hard. She looked up to see the Gramlock was now heading for Roy. She thought she heard Dean's voice.

"Dean" She said faintly. She opened her eyes as much as she could and noticed the chair was still pinned to the door. With all the strength she could muster up, she flicked her hand and the chair moved. The moment it did Sam and Dean burst through the door. Dean ran over to Katie, while Sam ran to attack the demon.

"Katie." Dean said grabbing Katie's hand. She lifted her eyes to meet his. " Katie. You alright. Say something"

"Go. You have to destroy the orb on his cane" Katie said faintly. Dean looked over to see the cane lying on the floor. He walked over to grab it just as Sam was tossed into the wall.

"I don't think so." The Gramlock said before reaching out a hand and causing the cane to fly back to his hand. " Well if it isn't the Winchester brothers. I've heard a lot about you two. I think I will take pleasure in killing you two."

"Ok. " Dean said pulling a gun from behind him. "Well sorry to mess up your plans, but you see that's not gonna happen"

"Ha-ha. Really a gun c'mon where's your imagination." The demon said laughing. " I can do better. Weren't you suffering from some sort of ailment?" the demon pointed the orb of his cane toward Dean. Dean's eyes seemed to roll back in his head before he collapse unconscious to the floor.

"Dean!" Sam said moving over to his brother. "No" Sam looked up to the demon before standing to his feet. "You bastard!" Without another word Sam ran, tackling the demon to the ground knocking his cane from his hand. It landed just a few feet in front of Katie. She opened her eyes when the thump of the cane sounded. She used all the strength she could to crawl over to the cane. The moment she grabbed the orb in her hands the fighting stopped as the demon looked over to her, his cockiness now replaced with fear.

"No" the demon pleaded. "Don't, Please"

"Sorry." Katie crushed the orb with her bare hands causing her hand to bleed. The Gramlock's eyes began to blink white and black and then a grayish black some came from its mouth and disappeared. The demon lay lifeless on the floor.

Katie looked over to Dean's still form and crawled over to him. She pressed her ear to his chest and was glad there was still a heart beat.

"Dean" Katie said shaking him a bit hoping to jolt him awake. He didn't respond. "Dean, please, come back!" she brought her face inches away from his. "Please" still nothing. She shook her head before looking over to Sam who seemed shocked still looking over to his brother. "Sam, c'mon!"

Dean lay in the hospital bed still unconscious. Its silent. The only sound that can be heard is the beeping from the hospital machines. Sam and Katie sit quietly.

It was the third time they'd been in the hospital and each time they were filled with uncertainty. This time was no different. After she and Sam were checked out, they were finally allowed to sit with Dean. The doctors still couldn't understand why he wasn't waking up. Sam and Katie were both relieved that there were no issues with his heart, but something was wrong and they didn't know what.

"I can't do this" Sam said and Katie looked over to him. "I can't just watch him like this" he stood to his feet before looking over to Katie. "I'm going to go for a walk" Sam headed for the door.

"You can't give up hope" Katie said and Sam stopped. "We just have to have faith" Sam simply nodded before leaving.

Katie turned back to Dean's unconscious body. She reached forward and took his hand in hers and smiled. He looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping. It was now that she finally admitted to herself the truth she wished wasn't the truth.

"You know when I first met you" Katie said her voice filled with an emotion she tried her best to keep inside. "I thought—" she chuckled. "I thought you were the biggest jerk I'd ever met" she shook her head. "I mean you were always such and impossible jerk" she brought his hand to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckled. "And then you actually, you started to grow on me you son of a bitch" she sighed. "And then day after day it became easier to tolerate the mess that you are" she closed her eyes and dropped her head on his arm feeling the tears in her eyes. She lifted her head. "And then do you know what happened?" she smiled. "Somehow, someway I fell in love with your self-centered, misogynistic ass" she chuckled again. "How does that even happen?" she looked back up to his face and couldn't explain the need to see his green eyes looking back over to her. "I don't know, but it did and I've never felt like this about anyone before, so I have to believe that there is a reason" she wipe away her tear stained cheeks. "I don't think it's supposed to end like this Dean" she pressed another kiss to his hand. "I don't—" there was knock on the door and Katie let go of Dean's hand and stood to her feet turning to see Layla standing there.

"Hi I'm sorry to bother you" Layla said walking inside. "I just came to see how he was doing" Layla walked to stand on the other side of Dean's bed.

"He''s-" Katie was cut off by moaning. Moaning that came from the man laying down in front of her. She quickly looked at Dean whose eyes fluttered open.

"Dean, Oh my god." Katie said smiling down to him. " You're awake"

"What you didn't think you were gonna get rid of me that easy, did you?" Dean said looking over to her before noticing the other woman in the room.

"Layla" Dean said looking over to the woman. Katie followed his eyes and suddenly felt her heart sank. "Your dad?"

"He's fine." Layla said with a smiled. " He's a little shaken up but he'll live. He told me to come and thank you. He didn't quite tell me for what, but thank you for whatever you did." Katie watched as the woman looked down and took his hand and suddenly she felt her heart shattering.

"I'm gonna go find Sam." Katie said and Dean looked over to her. "He's gonna want to know you're awake" she turned without waiting for a response and just left. She walked down the halls before stopping and pressing her back against the wall finally letting the tears fall freely. She hated feeling like this, opening herself in a way she promised she'd never do again. The outcome was always the same, her being left with her heart broken.

"What's up is something wrong?" Sam asked startling Katie. She shook her head and just smiled.

"No. Nothing is wrong. Everything is great." She said. "He's awake and he seems to be feeling better. Go in and see him. I'm gonna go get the doctor" Katie said before walking to the doctor who was at the end of the hall.

Sam quickly walked down the hall to his brother's room, but stopped when he saw that his brother wasn't alone. Sam looked back down the hall to see the doctor walking his way, while Katie was moving in the opposite direction. Sam turned back to his brother and sighed before walking in.

Katie stepped inside the elevator relieved that it was empty. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall.

"Where are you going" Gabe said appearing from nowhere.

"I can't do this anymore" Katie said coldly opening her eyes and to the angel.

"What do you mean?" Gabe asked as the doors slid open. Katie walked out and he followed behind her. "You have to"

"No I don't." Katie said once they walked outside. "Find somebody else. I'm done" she continued walking.

"There is nobody else!" Gabe called after her but she didn't stop. "Only you can get them play their parts" Katie stopped in her tracks and turned back to the angel.

"There parts?" Katie asked confused. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing." Gabe replied quickly.

"No its not nothing." Katie replied walking over to the angel. "What parts are Sam and Dean supposed to play?" he remained quiet. "Is that what all of this has been about, me being here with them, protecting them for their destinies" she shook her head. "You thought I could help you manipulate them to do what you wanted them to do?"

"Fine." the angel said throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "You caught me. But you will do it!"

"No I will not" Katie replied. "I would die before I let that happen. And for you to manipulate me, what kind of angel are you?"

"The kind that wants to survive." Gabe said and Katie's eyes went wide. She thought she knew him, but the truth was she really didn't. "Whether you help or not, they will say yes, I promise you" And with that he was gone.

Katie stood there alone. She could leave no matter how far she needed to get away from Dean and these feelings she didn't want to have. The truth was Sam and Dean we're just the target for demons, now angels were thrown in the mix. Katie knew what she had to do. She had to suck it up, be strong, and get over whatever she felt for Dean. She was the only one who knew what was going on, so naturally it was her who could keep them safe.

"Son of a bitch" Katie muttered to herself before turning and heading back to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go!**


	8. Screw you concious, I'm gone--Kinda

**A/N: See I told you, I'd have this for you soon! ENJOY**

* * *

Katie leaned against the side of the gas station, waiting for the guys so they could go. Currently she stood watching as cars passed by.

"Hey" A voice said startling her. She turned to see Sam standing next to her, holding a cup a coffee out to her.

"Thanks" she replied taking the cup gratefully. "So are we ready to go?"

"Uh, not yet" Sam said. "Dean's just now paying for the gas" Katie nodded as she took a sip of her coffee. "You know now that we have a moment, there's something I wanted to ask you"

"Sure" Katie replied.

"Back at the hospital" Sam replied. He looked down to his cup before back over to Katie. "When Dean woke up, and with Layla—"

"Sam, what are you trying to ask me?" Katie asked.

"It's just you uh—" Sam didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was what he was seeing, and what they refused to see. "You seemed upset" Katie shook her head.

"I wasn't upset" Katie replied taking another sip from her coffee. "You brother woke up, perfectly fine, so I'm good"

"You sure, you just uh" he tried to think of the right words. "Don't seem like yourself"

"You guys ready!" Dean said walking out of the gas station. He looked between Sam and Katie and could tell something was up. "What's up?" Sam looked over to Katie who just shook her head and headed for the car. "Did I miss something?"

"You could say that" Sam muttered before walking to the car as well.

For the most part the ride was silent. Katie sat in the back, her ear buds in her ears as she sat quietly listing to her IPod. It had been a whole week since Dean was released from the hospital and she found out the angels had ulterior motives for the brothers. So here she was, forcing herself to be where she really didn't want to be with feelings she didn't want to have. She silently cursed when her IPod died. She pulled the ear buds from her ears and tossed it into her bag, before turning back to the window.

Dean glanced up to his mirror to see Katie staring out of the window. She hadn't said much of anything to him since they left the hospital which was weird in itself. She was a talker, she liked to fill empty silences with jokes or stories or just plain conversation. This past week you couldn't get two words out of her. Something was wrong, he just didn't know what. Dean glanced over to Sam who was also just staring out the window. He had a feeling his brother knew more than what he was letting on.

"So, Sam" Dean said breaking the silence. Sam looked over to his brother. "Where are we headed?"

"Alton Maine" Sam replied reaching down into his bag for his laptop. "Bodies have been popping up all over the place without heads, and from the photos, it kind of looks like they were bitten off" Sam looked back over to his brother. "Papers are saying its wild animal attacks, but I'm not so sure"

"Why not?" Dean asked with a shrug. "I mean this could all just be some hungry bear gone nuts"

"It's just one victim alright, but four?" Sam asked. "If it's a bear, it's probably a supernatural one if it can get that man people in two months"

"Well I guess we're going to find out" Dean said. He glanced up to the mirror once again to see Katie still staring out the window. "No heads, sounds like fun, huh princess?" Witty response? No, all Dean got was silence. "Hello?" still nothing. Dean looked over to Sam who looked over his shoulder to Katie before looking back over to Dean and shrugging. "Ok, is it me or have you totally done a one eighty?" he shook his head. "I'm the one who had the near death experience, and I'm fine, better than ever, so what's your deal?" he looked back up to the mirror when Katie turned to him.

"Wait" Katie looked over to Dean confused. "Were you saying something?" Dean scoffed as he shook his head.

"I guess I was talking to myself?" Dean replied.

"Interesting conversation?" Katie replied and Dean shook his head.

"Not interesting enough I guess" he muttered "We're heading to Maine" Katie quirked an eyebrow. "Something's stealing heads"

"Well that's just groovy" Katie replied turning back to look out her window.

Once again the ride went silent until they'd arrived in Maine. But even then everything was business. They got a room, Sam and Dean got changed and then they headed to the morgue.

They looked up to the hospital before Dean turned to Katie.

"So Sam and I are gonna go in to see what's what and you—" Dean stopped because even now as he looked at her and was talking directly to her, she seemed to be somewhere else. "Hey are you listening princess?"

"It's Katie, not princess, and I think I know how this works out Dean." Katie says not even sparing him a glace as she looks out her window. "It's the same thing every time. You two go in, I stay in here. Am I missing anything?" Dean sat there for a moment totally confused before looking over to his brother who simply shook his head.

"Right" Dean sighed. "C'mon Sammy" and with Dean was getting out of the car. Sam cast one final glace to Katie before getting out as well. They were hallway to the entrance when Dean finally turned to Sam. "So I'm going to take a wild guess her, but something up with her?"

"You think?" Sam replied. "Are you just now noticing that" Sam shook his head at his brother.

"What?" Dean asked noticing the slight attitude in his brother's voice. "Is it something I did, because I don't know what I'm missing here"

"Nothing, it's nothing" Sam said shaking his head. "Just don't worry about it" Dean scoffed walking past Sam into the building.

Once Katie saw the brothers enter the hospital, she stepped out of the car to stretch her legs a bit. She stretched her arms above her head as her mind went to the case.

"Ok, so there's a lot of demons who like to steal heads" Katie muttered to herself as she began walking. "So how do we narrow this down?" She plopped down a park bench and closed her eyes releasing a frustrated sigh. Katie heard the sound of jingling, that seemed to get louder and the moment she opened her eyes to see a yellow lab as it jumped in her lap. "Whoa!" Katie let out of huff of air as the dog tried licking her. "Well, hi there" she grabbed his collar. "Where did you come from…Rex?"

"Rex!" someone call and Katie lifted her head to see a man running over to her a leash in his hands. "Rex" he looked over to Katie and smiled. "I'm so sorry about this" Katie smiled back over to the man. He was actually cute, and a she suddenly got a glimpse of hope that her life wouldn't be spent pining after Dean. "He really just got away from me"

"Oh, it's no problem" Katie said as she gave the dog a scratch behind the ears. "He's a good boy" she looked down to the dog who looked appreciative of the attention. "Aren't you boy?"

"I think he likes you" the man said and Katie smiled back over to him. "I'm Brad" He held out his hand for a shakes.

"And I'm Katie" she replied taking his hand. The moment she did she found herself not wanting to let go. Her eyes were glued to his as if there was nothing else she'd rather look at.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before" Brad said and even his voice seemed entrancing, making Katie smile even wider with every word he spoke.

"I'm not from—" Katie couldn't explain how attractive the man seemed to be getting as the spoke. "You have really pretty eyes" the man's grasp tightened around Katie's hand as he pulled her closer without her opposition.

"Thank you" he replied their faces so close they could feel each other's breath on their skin. "I have an idea, why don't you and I go somewhere" Katie smiled. Even his ideas were genius. Everything in her head was screaming for her to just do it, but then there was the smallest voice screaming as well. And to her own surprised, that little voice had more power than she thought.

"Wait" Katie said pulling her hand from his and even he seemed a little surprised. "You're trying to hypnotize me, aren't you?" His eye widened. She could tell from his expression that that this didn't happen that often.

"How did you—" he looked around suspiciously as he backed away. "Hey—" he pointed over her shoulder. "Look over there" Katie whipped her head around, but there was nothing there.

"What—" she turned back around but he was gone.

"Hey!" a voice called and Katie turned to see Dean and Sam standing by the car looking over to her. "You coming or what princess?" Katie scanned the area once more before walking over to the brothers.

"What were you doing over there?" Sam asked as she approached them.

"I uh, I was stretching my legs" Katie said still looking around. "I didn't expect you guys to be back so soon"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked and Katie turned to see him looking at his watch. "We were actually in there for a while, about an hour or so" he looked back over to Katie who looked just as confused as he did.

"I could've sworn—" Katie said looking down to her own watch to see that time did get away from her. She lifted her head back to the brothers. "Ok, so I think we may have a problem.

The ride back to the room was spent with Katie explaining in detail what happened when the guys left her. She felt as if she were repeating herself, and began to get annoyed by the questions she'd already answered.

"And so you're saying, that you don't remember anything?" Dean asked and Katie sighed in annoyance seeing as she could've sworn she said those exact words just moments before. She knows they're just as confused as she is and trying to figure this out, but she can't explain that at this moment everything out of Dean's mouth seems to make her just want to punch him in the face.

"Yeah, that's what I just said" Katie replied the annoyance clear in her voice.

"Hey, there's no need to get bitchy" Dean replied and Katie's fists clenched as she held onto whatever restraint she had. "I'm just trying to understand"

"Right, Dean, I forgot you're a little slower than the average bear" Katie said and he shook his head as true to her word, Katie recounted her story, a little slower. "So how about I slow it down for you, the last- thing I remember- is seeing the two of you go into the building—" she heard Dean mutter something under his breath. "Next thing I know you're walking out"

" Funny" Dean said.

"You think this has something to do with our case?" Sam asks trying to get back on point. He expected the tensions to start getting high soon, but right now he didn't want everyone to explode, which seemed like it was going to happen soon.

"It could be" Dean replied before glancing up to the mirror. "Only question is, why does our favorite witch here still have her head"

"You almost sound disappointed" Katie commented.

"Well your words not mine" Dean replied and Katie scoffed.

"How about my foot your—"

"Guys enough!" Sam interrupted. "Let's save the bickering for when we don't have something eating people's heads" he shook his head. "Or erasing their memory" he looked between Katie and Dean. "So for the sake of the case we're gonna at least pretend to be adults, deal?"

"Fine" Dean muttered.

"Yeah, whatever" Katie said leaning back in her seat and turning her head out the window. The moment they arrived back to their rooms, they all hopped out of the car.

"Hey!" Sam called after Katie who was making a b line for her room. "You want to meet back in our room so we can try to figure this out"

"Sure" Katie called as she continued to her room. Once inside Katie collapsed against the door. "Get it together" she told herself before heading off to the bathroom to get cleaned up. An hour later she held a couple of books in her hand as she stood outside their door. She took a deep breath before using a free hand to knock on the door. It didn't take long for the door to swing and of course Dean would be the one to open the door.

"Let me help—" Dean reached forward to help her with the books.

"No thanks, I got it" Katie replied moving past him into the room. She spotted Sam sitting at a table in their room, his laptop in front of him. Katie walked over and dumped the books on his bed before grabbing one and silently sitting down and beginning to read. Dean closed the door before glancing over to her and then to his brother who looked over to him before looking back down to his computer. Dean only shook his head before walking over and sitting back at the table to read over their father's journal. After a while of silent research Sam lifts his head to see his brother's eyes no longer on the journal in front of him, but on the woman sitting on the bed. Sam shakes his head before looking back to his computer.

"Ok, so this is useless" Katie said closing her last book. Sam and Dean look over to her. "There's nothing here" she shakes her head.

"Yeah, I've got nothing." Dean replies closing his dad's journal.

"Me either" Sam says leaning back in his seat. "So what do we do now?" Katie sighed.

"I guess we're going to have to visit the scene of the crime" Katie says gathering her books into her arms. "Maybe then I'll be able to pick up something"

"Like what?" Dean asks and Katie sighs before turning back to him.

"No idea, but I'm sure we'll see when we get there" she retorted harshly as she made her way out of their room. Dean stood to his feet.

"Dean—" Sam warned but Dean ignored him and was already following after Katie.

"Hey!" Dean called and Katie stopped and turned back to him. "If there is something you want to say, then say it, because I have to tell you this attitude is confusing the hell out of me"

"Dean, look I'm tired, and I'm not up for this" Katie replied turning and opening her door, but before she knew it Dean was reaching over to close it. Katie dropped the books from her hands and turned back to him, finding him a little too close for comfort, but she was strong.

"Well how about you get up to this" Dean snapped and Katie folded her arms over her chest.

"Ok, Dean, what?" She replied coldly their bodies so close that, just an inch or two and they'd be touching.

"That's what I want to know" Dean replied throwing his hands in the air. "For the past week you've been in this mood, and you've been bitchy and it all seems to be directed toward me" Katie turned away from him and shook her head. "So tell me, what did I do to deserve your little wrath here" Katie turned back to him.

"You're a jackass" Katie replied simply. "No scratch that, you're a self-absorbed jackass" she shook her head. "So how about I solve this issue, do not worry yourself with my attitude or my bitchiness" with a wave of her hand, she popped open her door and sent her books inside. "How about you go in your room, I go in mines, tomorrow we're gonna find whatever is doing this and then that will be the end of this" Those last words made Dean nervous for some strange reason, and he couldn't help but ask the question that immediately popped into his head.

"The end of what?" Dean asked. Katie's eyes went to his for a moment before she turned, went inside her room, leaving Dean with a question he found himself desperately wanting answered.

Finding the last incident wasn't that hard. All they had to do was find a newspaper, which lead them to an alley in the middle of time.

"Walking by and finding a chick with no head, had to suck big time" Dean said as they crossed the yellow tape that was still up. They could see the dried blood spatter still on the wall where they figured the body was found. Katie took a deep breath before walking over and kneeling in front of the splatter. She held out her hands and closed her eyes.

"Anything?" Dean blurts out after a few moments of silence.

"Shss" Katie replies trying to stay focused. "Just wait" Sam and Dean share a look before looking back down to the woman.

_After a moment of silently waiting, Katie could feel it when it happened. The moment she opened her eyes she found herself in the same alley, except there was no sun. It was suddenly night time the, alley now completely dark except for a street lamp that seemed to illuminate just a small part. Katie stood up straight when she heard a jingling sound coming from somewhere. She followed the sound until she was on the sidewalk in front of the alley. As soon as she came out, she watch as a yellow lab seemed to run up to a woman. _

_"Where did you come from?" the woman said smiling as she knelt down in front of the dog. "What a good doggy" Katie didn't know why all of this seemed familiar. _

_"Rex!" Katie lifted her head to see a man running toward the woman. The moment Katie saw his face, his eyes, she recognized his eyes. "There you are Rex" the woman stood to her feet. "I'm sorry, he just-" _

_"Got away from me" Katie said along with the man. _

_"Don't worry about it" the woman replied with a wide smile. "I had a dog like him when I was a kid, I was always chasing him" _

_"Hi I'm Nick." The man said holding out his hand to the woman. _

_"Of course Brad isn't you real name" Katie replied as she watched the woman shake his hand. _

_"Are you from around here?" Nick asked. _

_"I'm Jane" the woman cheerfully greeted as she shook his hand. "And no, I just moved here for my job—" she stopped mid-sentence as she leans closer into the man. "Wow, has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" _

_"Well maybe a few times" Nick replied with a smirk. "How about we go somewhere" _

_"Sure, I'll go anywhere with you" the woman said and Katie could tell from the woman's eyes that she was gone. She was totally and completely under the man's spell. The man grabbed the woman's hand and led her into the dark alley. Katie followed even though she knew what was coming. With the small illumination of light from the street lamp, Katie could make out the man's face contorting as his teeth bite into her head. Katie turned away, the sight even too much for her. _

"Katie." She heard her name alone with a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and found herself back in the present. "Katie hey are you alright"

"Yeah I'm fine" Katie replied with a deep breath. She looked over to Dean and then to his hand on her shoulder. He must have realized the awkwardness of the situation because he soon removed it.

"What did you see?" Sam asked and Katie looked over to him.

"Well I saw who's eating head kabobs and erasing memories" Katie replied looking between the brothers before looking back down to the blood stained wall.

"What are we dealing with exactly?" Dean asked and Katie looked over to him.

"From what I saw, I would say I was looking at a Drakoff demon" Katie replied and both brothers looked over to her confused.

"Never heard of it" Dean replied.

"That's because they're usually more subtle than snatching people right off the streets" Katie said shaking her head. "I think in my entire life I've only come across one, and that one I wasn't really hunting, just along for the ride sort of thing, other than that all I know is things I've heard from others" she looked back over to the brothers. "They have the ability to hypnotize their victims to make them more malleable" she sighed. "They prefer the heads because of the brains as a source of energy and all that crap"

"So how do we kill it?" Sam asked.

"Well that's just it, kill it, that's the easy part" Katie replied. "Shoot it with one you your salt filled bullets should put the bastard down"

"What's going to be the hard part?" Dean asks and Katie turns to him.

"Finding him" she replied. "Drackoff, have this defense mechanism, they're kind of like a very distant cousin to the shape shifter, they can't change their face, they just don't shed its skin or anything like that" she shook her head. "All it has to do is see the form it wants to take and bibity bobity boo"

"So there's a demon walking around eating people's heads, and it can be anyone it wants?" Dean asks as they head back to the car. Katie nods. "That's just great"

"There's got to be something we can do to catch this thing" Sam says when Katie stops.

"You're right" Katie says and they look over to her. "I have an idea"

"Of course you do" Dean says leaning over the impala looking over to her. "what is it?"

"We lure him out" Katie says looking between Sam and Dean.

"How—" Dean starts when it hits him, what she's suggesting exactly. "Wait—" he looks over to her and knows he's right. "No way! Find a new way"

"Uh will someone please fill me in?" Sam asked looking between the pair confused.

"She wants to be demon bait" Dean snaps before getting into the car. Katie growls lowly before she and Sam get in as well.

"There is no other way." Katie says. "And if there is we don't have time to find it. He obviously wanted my head or whatever and its probably upsetting him that he didn't get it." She shook her head. "He'll probably jump at the chance to try and get me again."

"I think I'm with Dean on this one" Sam says looking over to Katie who glares over to him. "You have to admit that this seems dangerous"

"It doesn't seem dangerous" Dean adds. "It is dangerous, and we're not doing it" Sam shook his head at his brother's words. He was starting to sound like dad, barking orders and Katie was definitely someone who didn't do well with taking orders.

"Guys, ok have you forgotten who I am?" Katie asked looking between the two of them. She hated when they did this. When they treated her like she wasn't capable of taking care of herself. "I am a very powerful witch, who majors in kicking ass in tough situations" she turns back to Dean who's still shaking his head. "I will be fine, plus as soon as he shows his face you two come out and shoot it" Both brothers are silent for a moment, thinking over the plan.

"Well" Sam says and Dean glances over to him. "It does sound simple enough, and if it's the only idea we have—"

"Aw c'mon Sam" Dean snaps at his brother's flip flopping between arguments. "There's no such thing as a simple plan, there's risks and this one just happens to be your life, so no I'm not letting you be demon bait, we'll find another way to kill this thing, and that's the end of this" Sam shook his head. Those last words were not just gonna slip by unnoticed.

"No, it's not the end of this Dean!" Katie replied. "And let me?" she shook her head. "Did you really just say you're not gonna let me, I mean who the hell do you think you are?"

"Hey, you're the one who joined us, decided to hunt with us as a team, and guess what if the team doesn't agree with the plan, then the plan doesn't happen" Dean replied right back.

"Is that what we are Dean, a team because I have to tell you this doesn't feel like much of a team" Katie snapped. "Especially since part of the job description is wait in the car" she shook her head. "I mean I've been here for a little over a year and the moment I look like I'm going to sit in the front seat, I get looks"

"Hey, you want to sit up here, be my guest" Dean replied glancing over to her. "But you want to be demon bait, then the answer is still going to be no"

"Alright, Dean I'm going to need you to stop the car" Katie said her voice low. Dean looked over to Sam before glancing over his shoulder.

"What?" Dean asked. "Why?"

"Look, why don't we just calm down" Sam said glancing over to Katie, but he could see all the anger she was keeping a lid on in her eyes. "I'm sure there's something we can do to figure this out"

"There is Sam" Katie replied before turning to Dean. "Stop this car or I promise you I will stop it for you" It wasn't a threat, they knew it. It was the truth, and that lead Dean to do the only thing he could.

"Fine" Dean replied and they felt the impala slowing down as he pulled over to the side of the road. The moment the car stopped Katie grabbed her bag and got out of the car, Sam quickly did as well.

"Katie!" Sam said and she looked over to him. "I get you're upset, but you don't have to do this"

"Yes I do" Katie replied. She glanced over to the car, a part of her wondering why Sam was the brother telling her not to leave, but she shook the thought away before turning back. "Plus, c'mon this has been coming for a long time, I mean there was no way the three of us would be doing this weird team thing forever" she glanced over to the car again, this time Sam followed her eyes.

"Katie—"

"Maybe Dean was right from the beginning" Katie said turning back to Sam. "You're good at what you do, you don't need me and I just—" she closed her eyes and released a frustrated breath. She opened her eyes and looked right over to Sam. "I can't do this anymore Sam" and that's when he knew the real reason she had to leave.

"Alright" Sam said with a nod. "Just be careful"

"You too" Katie replied. "Be safe Sammy" He nodded once more before she turned and walked away, seamlessly out of their lives for good. Once she was out of his sights, Sam turned and got back into the car. He looked over to his brother whose eyes were hard as the stared out in front of him, his hands still gripping the steering wheel.

"Dean—"

"Look we need to find out where this demon is and kill it before she goes off and gets herself killed" Dean said shifting the car and pulling off.

"You think she's gonna try and kill it herself?" Sam asked looking over to his brother who snorted in response.

"Please, I know this woman" Dean replied glancing over to his brother. "Of course she is, she's one stubborn bitch"

Katie had been walking for quite a while, but she didn't even notice. The voices in her head were arguing. She was debating if what she just did was the right thing to do. She was still reeling from him barking orders as if he could really tell her what to do. She stopped when she remembered that they were on demon and angels wanted list. She shook her head as the light from the motel came into view. If she was going to find and kill this demon, she would have to dress the part. Once inside her room, Katie dug around her duffle for something to wear.

She decided on a pair of blue jean shorts that were shorter than shorts and a white tank top that stopped above her belly button. She walked over to look at herself in the mirror and sighed at herself.

"The things I do for the world" Katie muttered to herself. "Something's missing" she continued to look at herself when she knew exactly what would top off the whole disguise. "I know… _A new look is what I desire, change my hair, I've handled the attire" _Katie watched as her dark locks suddenly turned golden. "I hope my IQ doesn't drop because of this" (_A/N: No offense to blondes_). She gave herself one more look over before grabbing her bag and heading out the door. As she was walking she looked up to see Sam and Dean walking toward her. They were talking so they didn't notice her right away. She began to wonder why they were just now returning to their room.

"Where have you two been?" she thought. She got nervous when they got closer. "Please don't notice me" she muttered as she turned her head away as she walked passed them.

Dean turned glancing back at the woman who'd just passed them and Sam looked over to him.

"Dude, really?" Sam asked and Dean turned to him. "Is now really the time?"

"Hey, I'm sorry" Dean replied holding his hands up as they made it to their door.

"So do you think this is going to work?" Sam asked as they walked into their room.

"Of course it is Sammy" Dean replied walking over to his bag. "If I know Katie, she's probably headed to find that demon, as we speak"

"She's going to be pissed, you know that right?" Sam asks digging through his bag as well.

"Well she's just gonna have to deal with it. " Dean said once he found what he was looking for. "You ready?"

"Yep" Sam sighed before following his brother out the room.

"Alright, let's go bag ourselves a demon" Dean said with a clap of his hands. Sam just looked over and shook his head.

As it would seem the Drackoff stayed in a general area for his attacks. Right in the heart of the city. That's where Katie started her search. She felt like a fool walking around, looking like a hooker. But she looked easily manipulative, which she assumed was a quality the demon looked for when choosing his next victim.

"Alright, Mr. Drackoff demon" Katie muttered to herself as she scanned the area. "Come and get it" She continued her search, walking along the dark streets, about to give up when suddenly she heard the sound of screaming. "Damnit!" she took off toward the screaming hoping she wasn't too late. She followed the screaming to behind a nearby building. She stopped trying to get a look at what was happening, but it was dark, all she heard was screaming. "Hey!" Katie ran inside hoping that she would be able to see once she got closer. Suddenly she realized that everything wasn't as it seemed as she stepped on something. Katie reached down to pick up a tape recorder. "What the hell?" She hit a button to stop the screaming. "Those bastards" she took a step, but found after a couple of inches she couldn't move. It was as if some invisible force just wouldn't let her. She looked around and then down to her feet before reaching into her bag and pulling out a flashlight. As she thought, there it was. She was standing above a witch's trap. Katie closed her eyes and dropped her head back. "Son of a bitch"

Dean and Sam, following the same logic as Katie arrived in the area where most of the murders occurred. They both stepped out of the car, scanning the area for anyone who looked the slightest bit suspicious.

"Now what?" Sam asks as they begin walking down the street. "This thing can be anybody?"

"I know" Dean replies when he see a guy. "Wait, look, guy with a dog

"Ok guy with a dog doesn't really scream demon" Sam says looking over to the guy as well.

"Yeah, well right now guy with dog is the only thing we know for sure" Dean replies. "So we're going to go check it out" Sam only sighed before following after his brother. "Hey there fella" Dean said kneeling down to pet the dog. He glanced over to the dog collar. "Rex is it?" Dean looks up to the man. "What an awesome dog"

"Yeah, thanks" the man says backing away a bit. "He's like my best friend"

"Must be a ladies magnet too" Dean says standing up straight. This time he looks the man right in the eyes.

"Well he does help." The man says noticing the strange look in Dean eyes. " Look I have to go if you don't-" the man's attempt to leave was thwarted by Dean not letting him.

"We know what you are" Dean says taking a step toward the man.

"I don't know what you're talking about" the man replied clearly frightened as he looked between Sam and Dean.

"Dean" Sam whispers over to his brother. "I'm not sure this is the guy" Dean glances over to Sam and then back to the man.

"So you like to eat people's head's, huh?" Dean asks and the man looks even more confused. "You know you almost got a friend of ours, but they were lucky enough to get away"

"Ok, guy, I don't know what you're talking about" The man said shaking his head. "I mean eating people's heads, who does that" he tries to back away. "As for your friend, I've never even met her" Dean smiled looking over to Sam before turning back to the man and taking another step toward the man.

"And who exactly said my friend was a woman?" Dean asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, uh—" the man stammered looking between the brother who looked at him as if he were guilty. "I just assumed because uh—" the man closed his eyes and sighed and after a moment he opened his eyes and calmly spoke again. "You know what, I think we can work something out" He looked between Sam and Dean and saw the anger leaving their faces and was replaced with calmness. "Why do you two just come with me?"

"Ok" Dean said with a nod and a smile. "We'll go anywhere with you" The man smiled and turned and the brothers followed. They weren't walking long before the man lead them inside of a nearby building.

Once inside the demon turned to the brothers and shook his head.

"You know everything was going great for me until you hunters decided to screw it all up" the demon said. " I mean this was the perfect location, filled with stupid woman who lose all common sense just because a dog is licking their face" the demon turned back to the brothers. "But your friend, I could smell her before I even met her, and I tell you she smelled delicious. I should've known something was up, but then she broke my trance" the demon threw his hands in the air in frustration. "I was this close to finally getting a witch" he smiled as he lifted his eyes back to Sam and Dean. "Don't worry I caught that sweet smell earlier, so once I'm done with you, I'll go find her and finish what I started" The demon took a step forward his face beginning to distort as his teeth get sharper and bigger.

"Dude, has anyone ever told you how pretty your eyes are?" Dean asks reaching behind his back and pulling out his gun. The demon stares in shock as Sam does the same.

"Impossible!" the demon yells. "How—" he steps back as Sam and Dean walk toward them. Dean reaches around his neck to show the demon the talismans they'd picked up earlier from their rooms.

"It's the damndest thing, we called this friend of ours and he told us these necklaces he gave us will protect us against bastards like you that try to get in our head" Dean said with a smile. "Bobby's the best I tell you"

"Oh crap" the demon says before a bullet hits him right in the head. Dean and Sam walk over to make sure he's really dead.

"Oh crap is right my dead friend" Dean says before kicking the demon's foot. He smiles and looks over to his brother. "Hey Sammy, looks like he won't be getting anymore head anytime soon huh?" Sam looks over to his brother shaking his head before turning and just walking away. "C'mon, now that was funny" Dean glanced back down to the demon before leaving as well.

Dean wanted to postpone the inevitable as long as possible, but knew that would only make Katie angrier. They pulled up to the building and got out, both looking warily as they did.

"Alright" Dean said walking around the car to his brother. "Go get her Sammy" Sam turned to his brother and shook his head.

"Oh no Dean, this was your idea, now you get the consequences" Sam replied leaning back on the impala. "You're going to get her"

"You know there's only one way we're going to decide this" Dean said holding out a fist to his brother for a game of rock, paper scissors.

"Dude, you're an adult, just go get her" Sam says shaking his head. Dean shakes his head before turning to the building.

"Fine, but if I'm not back in fifteen minutes, I'm probably dead, and expect me to haunt your ass" Dean said before making his way around the building . He took out his flashlight as he walked and the first thing he noticed was a woman with blonde hair sitting on the ground. For a moment he thought maybe it wasn't Katie, but then she lifted her head and familiar brown eyes looked back to him. "Katie?" Dean walked closer. "Is that you?" Katie silently stood to her feet brushing off her clothes. "New look huh" Dean looked her over. "I like it, it's nice" he tried lightening the mood but even he knew it wasn't working. "And the whole blonde look suits you" Katie glared at him before running her fingers through her hair, changing it back to it's original color. "Oh, neat trick" Dean took another step but kept some distance between him and the clearly angry woman. "Look I get you're pissed but hey me and Sam killed the demon, so that she put a smile back on that face" It didn't. She was still shooting a death glare in his direction and the silence was making him nervous.

"Dean" she finally spoke. Her voice different. "Just get me out of this damn circle" Dean nodded before rubbing his foot on part of the circle finally breaking it. The moment he did he figure she'd hit him or kick him, or just yell at him. What he didn't expect was for her to silently move past him.

Sam looked up as Katie walked from behind the building clutching her bag to her chest. She only glanced over to him as she continued walking down the street. He turned as his brother was walking over.

"So I'm going to take a wild guess and say she wasn't happy" Sam said and he and Dean watched the woman getting further and further away.

"No, she wasn't" Dean replied. Sam looked over to his brother and saw an emotion in his brother that he'd been seeing a lot lately.

"What did she say?" Sam asked.

"Get me out of this damn circle" Dean replied finally looking over to his brother when Katie had turned a corner.

"Well you made it out alive" Sam said with a shrug. "That's got to be good, right? I mean she can't be mad forever"

"Yeah, I hope that's true Sammy" Dean said as they turned and got back into the car.

The next morning Dean stood outside her door, debating if he should even go inside. He didn't know what to say. He knew he wasn't going to apologize, because the fact was he wasn't sorry. The last thing he was going to do was let her voluntarily put herself in a dangerous situation. And yeah he knew she was a witch with powers and all that, but the thought of her life on the line just seemed to upset him more than even he was sometimes willing to accept. It seemed the woman who wormed her way into their lives was somehow worming her way into his heart. He liked her, cared about her…but only as a friend. At least that's what he told himself when he would catch himself just staring at her.

"Might as well get this over with" Dean said finally finding the courage to walk over and knock on the door. He stood there and waited until the door finally swung open, but to his dismay it wasn't the woman he expected.

"Can I help you?" the housekeeper asked looking over to Dean. Dean looked around the woman into the room to see it completely empty.

"The woman that was in this room" Dean said looking back down to the woman. "where is she?"

"Oh, she checked out this morning" The maid replied. The words hit Dean like a punch to the stomach. "Sir, is everything alright?" Dean simply nodded before turning and heading back to his own room.

Sam looked up as Dean walked into their room nearly slamming the door as he entered.

"I take it she's still upset?" Sam asked and Dean looked over to him and there was that look again. "What's wrong?"

"She's gone" Dean replied. "Checked out this morning"

"Oh" Sam said slowly sitting down on the end of the bed. He looked over to his brother and could see the emotions just reeling, but knew Dean wouldn't dare let them out. "Dean—"

"You hungry?" Dean asked and Sam looked at him confused. "I'm hungry, let's go find something to eat" And with that Dean turned and was already out the door. Sam stood to his feet and went to catch up.

In a nearby diner, Sam looked over to his brother who was picking at the pancakes on his plate.

"Dean" Sam said and Dean lifted his head to his brother. "Hey man, are you ok?"

"Yeah" Dean said with a reassuring nod as he dropped his fork. "I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought"

"Dean" Sam said in that tone that always annoyed his older brother. "Call her"

"Call who?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head.

"Call who?" Sam repeated. "Call Katie" Dean shook his head and turned away from his brother. "You and I both know that's why you're in a funk"

"I'm not in a funk" Dean replied turning to his brother. "I'm fine, perfectly fine"

"No you're not, you want her here" Sam said and Dean turned away again. That's how Sam knew what he was saying was true. "You miss her and you want her to come back, so call her and tell her"

"She's the one who left" Dean snapped turning back to Sam. "I didn't tell her to leave" Dean shook his head as he sat back in his seat. "So if she doesn't want to be here, then I'm not going to beg her"

"How can you be so blind Dean" Sam said. "Dude, she left because she felt she had to" Dean continued to look over to his brother confused. "Because she's—" Sam stopped himself. This wasn't his place to get in the middle of this. He hoped that over time they would just figure it out, but they weren't and it was just getting plain annoying. But she'd probably kill him if he told Dean what he was just about to tell him.

"Because she's what, Sammy?" Dean asked looking over to his brother.

"Nothing." Sam replies just shaking his head. "I don't know why she left" Sam looked back down to his food and began picking away at it as well.

"And there it is" Dean says and Sam looks back up to him. "This big secret that everyone knows, but won't say anything to me about it"

"It's not that big of a secret Dean" Sam replied dropping his fork. "How about you call her and get the real reason to why she left"

"You know what, I'll pass" Dean said before picking at his breakfast. Sam just looked at him and shook his head.

Katie sat on the opposite side of the diner watching as Sam and Dean ate their breakfast. She looked down to her cup of coffee and sighed. This is how it should've been. Getting involved in their lives was always a mistake and she knew that. She would watch out for them, make sure they really were safe until finally she would leave the Winchester brothers back to their lives. Back to their lives before she crashed in them anyway. She looked over to see the man standing to their feet and toss a couple of bills on the table.

Katie sighed standing to her feet tossing a couple dollars on the table and heading out as well, keeping her distance of course. She watched as they climbed into the impala and pulled off. She made her way quickly to the old beat up crap she'd bought.

"Looks like stalker witch is back" Katie replied getting into the car and hitting the gas, following after the impala.

* * *

**A/N: These were my GUURRRR chapters. I hated that they both had these feelings but they were both just too afraid to act on them. Hope you like it, and would love to hear from you guys. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: She thought she had the who protection situation handled, but she should've anticipated a kink. A very annoying kink.**


End file.
